Memories Of Me
by peneloo
Summary: En enquêtant sur une malédiction de routine, Dean perd la mémoire. Avec seulement son frère sur qui compter, des sentiments commencent à se développer et ils ne sont pas tout à fait fraternels... Slash Sam/Dean. Traduction de la fic de Gillian Middleton.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Memories Of Me (Souvenirs de moi)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** En enquêtant sur une malédiction de routine dans une petite ville de Californie Dean perd la mémoire. Avec seulement son frère sur lequel compter des sentiments commencent à se développer et ils ne sont pas exactement fraternels. Comment Sam va-t-il faire face à ça?

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**.

Me revoilà avec une fic Supernatural que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. L'histoire prend place dans la première saison, avant même que Sam et Dean aient retrouvé leur père - une fic plutôt traditionnelle donc. Ce sera la première fois que je traduirai un lemon ^^. La fic fait quatre chapitres, mais il y a deux courtes séquelles que je traduirai si vous êtes intéressés. Enjoy !

* * *

**Partie 1 sur 4**

« Hé, Sam ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette scène dans Mission Impossible ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, sachant exactement de quelle scène son frère voulait parler. « Non. »

« Tu sais, » pressa Dean avec un sourire malicieux, ses doigts lissant la surface froissée du plan du musée. « Celle où Tom Cruise est suspendu au-dessus du sol avec les détecteurs. »

« Dean, c'est un musée familial dans une ville de 25 000 habitants. Ils n'auront pas de détecteurs dans le sol. »

La grimace de Dean était une expression mi-sérieuse mi-moqueuse de déception. « Ça aurait été cool pourtant. »

« Comme si j'allais suspendre ton gros cul au plafond de toute façon. »

Dean sourit et fit passer une main sur l'une de ses minces cuisses. « C'est du pur muscle, Sammy. »

« Ouais ouais, » marmonna Sam, les plans absorbant de nouveau son attention. « Attends jusqu'à ce qu'une vie passée à ingurgiter la graisse frite qui passe pour de la nourriture dans ton monde te rattrape. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu déguster des germes de blé et du plancton au petit-déjeuner récemment, » remarqua Dean.

Sam écarta le commentaire d'un signe de la main, principalement parce que c'était vrai. Une vie de cafétérias et de Big Macs froids à l'arrière de l'Impala avait bousillé son estomac pour de bon. Il prit mentalement la résolution de commander de la salade pour accompagner son poulet frit au dîner, et poursuivit la conversation.

« Ok, on dirait que nous n'avons à nous soucier que d'une alarme ordinaire sur les fenêtres et sur les portes. »

Très sérieux quand il s'agissait des affaires, Dean se concentra sur les plans du bâtiment, faisant intervenir une capacité à mémoriser de subtils détails qui était le résultat d'une longue pratique. « Et la vitrine elle-même ? »

« Une simple alarme dans le verre, elle se désactivera avec le reste du système. Et les gants en cuir devraient nous protéger de la Malédiction quand nous tiendrons le pendentif. »

« Est-ce qu'on est sûrs que c'est le Ruby de Sang qui tue ? Parce que la collection a été rassemblée pendant une centaine d'années. Ça pourrait être l'une des autres pièces. »

Sam sortit un sac à dos kaki délavé. « C'est pourquoi je pense qu'on devrait prendre toute la collection. Ecraser les pierres et faire fondre le métal. Ça devrait mettre fin à la malédiction avant qu'elle n'emporte sa part de membres de cette génération de la famille Brackett. »

« Ça marche, » acquiesça Dean, se redressant et vérifiant à nouveau le rouleau d'instruments de précision dans la poche de sa veste. « Un cambriolage de musée, hein ? Ça devrait faire bien sur notre CV. »

« Ouais, Bonnie et Clyde sont à l'affût, » dit Sam sarcastiquement, rangeant les plans dans son sac à dos et le mettant sur son épaule.

« Tu es Bonnie, » ricana Dean.

« Très bien, » accepta Sam avec complaisance. « Le cerveau et la beauté de la bande. Ça correspond. »

« Huh, » railla Dean, sortant le premier de la chambre de motel dans le crépuscule grandissant. « Tu aimerais bien, petit malin. »

* * *

Le musée ferma à six heures de l'après-midi et les Winchester observèrent le déroulement routinier des choses qui n'avait pas changé au cours des deux derniers jours où ils avaient fouillé l'endroit. Un gardien raccompagna les derniers visiteurs à la sortir, retourna l'écriteau OUVERT pour afficher FERMÉ et ferma les portes de devant au reste du monde. À l'intérieur Sam savait qu'il brancherait le système d'alarme plutôt archaïque avant de se traîner jusqu'à son petit coin tranquille. Il y resterait jusqu'à huit heures avant de faire ses premières rondes.

« En théorie, » souligna Dean lorsqu'ils se glissèrent sur le côté du vieux bâtiment classé au patrimoine historique et allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière. « En réalité tu sais que le vieux s'installe avec une tasse de chocolat pour regarder Desperate Housewives. »

« Espérons qu'il a quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que du chocolat, » murmura Sam en réponse en crochetant la serrure du boîtier de puissance et en se mettant au travail avec une petite pince. « Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à attaquer un vieil homme ce soir. » Le système d'alarme dépassé se débrancha de la ligne téléphonique, et ce fut un jeu d'enfant de brancher une dérivation sans perturber la ligne et envoyer un signal à l'entreprise d'alarmes.

Papa lui avait appris à faire ça quand il avait treize ans.

Après un rapide vissage la dérivation fut en place et Sam retint un instant sa respiration en coupant le fil d'alarme. Puis il adressa un sourire triomphant à son frère. « Le cerveau de la bande, » murmura-t-il, faisant danser ses sourcils à la Groucho Marx (1).

Dean lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se mit au travail sur la porte de derrière. En quelques instants il la fit ouvrir mais quand il tourna son propre air triomphant vers son frère Sam mit un point d'honneur à avoir l'air ennuyé et passa à côté de lui. « Pas trop tôt, » siffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Dean en l'effleurant, puis il dut faire un grand pas en avant pour éviter une autre tape plus forte derrière la tête.

« Crâneur, » chuchota Dean, mais il était déjà en train de diriger la fine lumière de la lampe de poche de la cuisine jusqu'à l'entrée plongée dans l'obscurité. Ils avaient retrouvé leur sérieux et avancèrent prudemment sur la moquette usée du long couloir, leurs pas entraînés testant chaque latte pour le cas où elles émettraient des grincements bruyants comme c'était souvent le cas dans ces vieilles constructions en bois. Ils parcoururent presque en silence le chemin mémorisé jusqu'au couloir d'exposition qui avait hébergé la collection Brackett depuis 1906.

« La voilà, » signala Sam lorsque le mince faisceau de la lampe torche passa sur la vieille vitrine qu'ils avaient innocemment vue le jour précédent avec une demi-douzaine d'autres visiteurs ennuyés. Elle paraissait différente dans la lumière vacillante, plus sombre, plus sinistre, les vieux bijoux de famille or et argent luisant faiblement tandis que la lumière dansait sur eux.

Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué et ils se retrouvèrent de chaque côté de la vitrine, soulevant le verre vieux et lourd à l'unisson et le posant le plus discrètement possible sur le parquet ciré à côté de son stand.

Dean jeta un œil à Sam et son frère lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Puis, faisant jouer ses doigts gantés, Dean tendit la main vers le pendentif qui portait le Ruby de Sang en forme de larme. C'est à ce moment-là que ça arriva.

Il y aurait dû y avoir un éclair, pensa Sam plus tard. Un bruit, un avertissement, un quelconque signe montrant que quelque chose était arrivé. Ça n'aurait pas dû être juste Dean, s'immobilisant pendant un instant comme si une décharge l'avait traversé, puis se laissant tomber comme une masse sur le parquet, le pendentif retombant dans la vitrine, sa lampe valdinguant sur le sol bien ciré.

« Dean ! » murmura Sam, laissant tomber sa propre lampe tandis qu'il se penchait rapidement pour essayer d'attraper son frère pour arrêter sa chute. Il réussit à empêcher la tête de Dean de heurter le sol, mais Dean s'était évanoui, totalement mou et inconscient dans les bras paniqués de Sam.

« Dean ? » siffla-t-il, secouant son frère, mais il était évident que Dean n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. D'un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce et sur les lampes torches dispersées qui jetaient leurs minces faisceaux dans des directions improbables sur les murs, Sam fit le point sur la situation en un instant. Il respira profondément et souleva son frère sur son épaule, interrompant la mission en un éclair. Dean n'avait même pas touché le ruby, il l'avait simplement soulevé délicatement par la chaîne.

Il était clair qu'ils devaient faire plus de recherches avant de tenter de détruire le maudit objet.

Il sembla que le temps s'était étiré, mais moins d'une minute après que Dean ait tendu la main vers le pendentif Sam parcourait le couloir sombre à grandes enjambées, portant avec facilité le poids mort de son frère sur son épaule. Il se retrouva dehors sans incident et foula l'herbe humide jusqu'à la voiture. Il eut du mal à trouver son trousseau de clés et à ouvrir la Chevy, avant de lâcher Dean aussi promptement qu'il le pouvait sur le siège passager et de contourner la voiture en courant.

Il ne respira avec facilité que lorsqu'ils furent à des kilomètres et à seulement quelques minutes du motel, puis arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et tendit à nouveau la main vers son frère.

« Dean ? Réveille-toi, mec ! Parle-moi ! »

C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le sourcil de Dean tiquer et ses paupières battre.

« Dieu soit loué, » murmura Sam. « Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent avec un grognement et il sursauta, regardant l'intérieur de la voiture comme effrayé.

« Dean, tout va bien, » dit Sam, tendant la main vers le bras habillé de cuir de Dean et le pressant de manière réconfortante. Dean se projeta en arrière, retirant son bras de la prise relâchée et se retrouvant contre la portière. Son coude se cogna avec élégance contre la fenêtre et Sam grimaça avec sympathie.

« Bordel ! » jura Dean, se frottant le coude et fixant Sam les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as pris le Ruby de Sang et tu es tombé, mec. Comme un sac de pommes de terre. J'imagine que ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est le pendentif qui est maudit. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Dean se détournèrent du visage de Sam et parcoururent rapidement l'intérieur de la voiture et le regard de Sam suivit automatiquement, assimilant le vieil intérieur reluisant, la boîte à chaussures remplie à la va-vite de cassettes abîmées, le miroitement des gouttes de pluie qui s'accumulaient et coulaient lentement le long des vitres sombres.

« Où est-ce que je suis de toute façon ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Près du motel. J'ai interrompu le boulot et je me suis tiré de là, Dean. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Ok, ok, » fit Dean, levant les mains pour demander un temps mort. « Va moins vite, mec, commençons par le début. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Qui es-tu, au juste ? »

Sam le regarda bouche bée, ne sachant pas s'il avait manqué le début d'une quelconque blague et si c'était la chute. Un frisson de panique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Dean regarda de nouveau autour de lui, fronçant davantage les sourcils.

« Où suis-je de toute façon ? » Un air d'appréhension passa sur le visage de Dean et il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, sa veste en cuir marron, ses mains toujours enveloppées par les gants en cuir usés, son jean et ses bottes foncées. « Qui suis-je ? » murmura-t-il.

Et le frisson d'angoisse de Sam se transforma en accès de panique total.

« Dean ? » coassa-t-il, caressant un dernier espoir que tout ça était une farce stupide. Mais le regard que son frère lui adressa bannit cette idée, les yeux de Dean s'étant élargis jusqu'à ne plus sembler être que des pupilles et sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant irrégulièrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? » murmura-t-il.

Sam tendit à nouveau le bras et cette fois Dean ne se retira pas, se contentant de regarder avec des yeux vides la main de Sam qui saisissait son avant-bras d'un air rassurant.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Sam, grimaçant au tremblement de sa propre voix. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va le découvrir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ? » répéta Dean. Il se débarrassa de la main avec violence. « Ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu ne comprends pas, mec ? Je ne me souviens _de rien_ ! J'ai l'esprit totalement vide ! »

« J'ai compris, » dit Sam d'un ton apaisant. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais faire une crise de panique ne va rien arranger. Nous devons retourner au motel et nous remettre en mode recherche. Il est évident qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas sur cette Malédiction. »

« Malédiction ? » répéta Dean d'un air incrédule. « Quel motel ? Non, laisse tomber. Je veux dire, oublie les motels, mec. J'ai besoin d'un hôpital. Emmène-moi aux urgences. »

Sam secouait la tête. « Non, Dean, sérieusement. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle un docteur peut t'aider. »

« J'ai perdu la mémoire, » dit Dean avec lenteur, comme s'il parlait à un idiot. « Ma mémoire, génie. Si tu ne vas pas voir un docteur pour ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui a été causé par une condition médicale, » dit Sam avec frustration. Comment diable allait-il expliquer ça sans avoir l'air d'être totalement cinglé ?

« Mais oui, » fit Dean sarcastiquement. « J'oubliais. C'était une _malédiction. _Quel idiot je fais. »

« Je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, » commença Sam mais Dean l'interrompit d'un geste brusque.

« Non, tu sais ce qui n'a pas de sens ? Moi, assis ici à côté du taré qui m'a probablement fait ça en premier lieu. Va te faire voir, je me tire d'ici. »

« Dean ! » Sam ouvrit la portière alors que Dean cherchait une poignée de porte à tâtons et se précipitait sur la route. Il pleuvait des cordes à présent et en quelques instants il put sentir les couches extérieures de ses vêtements se saturer. Dean avançait déjà en trébuchant le long du bas-côté herbeux, jurant à voix basse lorsque ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans une flaque presque invisible dans l'obscurité.

« Dean, pour l'amour du ciel arrête-toi, » cria Sam, attrapant le bras de son frère et le faisant s'arrêter. Il était prêt lorsque Dean se détacha de son emprise et amena un poing pour le frapper, il le bloqua facilement et esquiva le coup suivant, se tordant jusqu'à ce que son frère perde pied et finisse par trébucher contre la silhouette plus grande de Sam.

« Merde, » jura Dean, serrant les dents et levant les yeux vers l'homme plus grand avec frustration. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le cœur de Sam se serra au ton implorant de la voix de son frère. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Dean aussi vulnérable avant, aussi effrayé. Sam eut presque honte d'admettre intérieurement que ça l'effrayait un peu de voir son frère comme ça. Dean était celui sur lequel il comptait pour se sortir de ce genre de pétrins. Sam jouait son rôle mais c'était sur la force de Dean qu'il se reposait.

La forte pluie était plus froide qu'une nuit d'été devrait l'être, elle coulait sous forme de ruisselets dans son col et sur son visage, l'aveuglant presque. La tête de Dean était inclinée contre elle, l'eau zigzaguant sur ses joues et gouttant faiblement sur le cuir de sa veste.

Avec une bouffée de résolution Sam se redressa, soutenant la silhouette défaite de son frère, sentant sa détermination se renforcer à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas Dean contre qui se reposer maintenant. Dean était celui qui avait besoin de lui. Et Sam ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, » dit calmement Sam, sentant les mains de Dean agripper ses avant-bras convulsivement. « Mais tu dois me faire confiance, Dean. Je te promets que nous allons arranger ça. S'il te plaît. Fais-moi confiance. »

Dean renifla, levant une main gantée et essuyant les gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur ses joues et gouttaient sur son menton. Il se redressa, se détachant de Sam, le lâchant délibérément et se remettant sur ses deux pieds. Avec un dernier regard vers le bas-côté sombre et herbeux puis vers l'Impala, dont les fards entaillaient toujours la pluie battante, il regarda finalement Sam. La panique et la peur étaient parties, remplacées par une sorte de masque impassible.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je pense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolé, » fit Sam avec impuissance.

« Et je suis trempé, » répliqua Dean. Il se tourna et retourna prudemment vers la voiture. « Tu as une serviette ou quelque chose dans le coffre ? » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Je ne veux pas ruiner le revêtement. »

Sam resta bouche bée un moment avant de pouffer et de secouer la tête. « Au moins tu te souviens de ce qui est important. »

* * *

« Dis-moi que c'est pas là que je vis ? » dit Dean en suivant Sam dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Non, nous louons juste la chambre pour une semaine. » Sam lâcha le sac à dos sur la table, écartant les vieilles boîtes à pizza graisseuses et les bouteilles de bière vides.

« Dieu merci, » soupira Dean avec soulagement. « Pour citer Oscar Wilde, mec, soit ce papier peint s'en va soit c'est moi. »

Sam s'arrêta. « Pour citer Oscar Wilde ? » répéta-t-il d'un air incrédule, mais l'attention de Dean était déjà ailleurs.

« Est-ce que ce sont des canards volants ? » dit-il avec stupéfaction, étudiant les trésors de porcelaine qui ornaient ledit papier peint. « Est-ce que c'est pour de vrai ? » Il se tourna vers Sam et eut un petit sourire en coin. « Sérieux, mec. Est-ce que je suis dans Candid Camera (2) ? »

Sam secoua la tête en se laissant tomber dans la chaise en bois près de la table. « Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il avec des yeux vides. « Tu te souviens d'Oscar Wilde et d'Allen Funt (2), mais tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Et d'ailleurs, _Oscar Wilde _? » répéta-t-il avec stupéfaction.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, » dit Dean en passant un doigt sur une lampe recouverte de bourre et frissonnant. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sam d'un air curieux. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _nous _la louons pour la semaine ? » Il fronça les sourcils vers Sam puis vers les deux lits doubles flanqués d'une table de chevet et d'une lampe affreuse. « Tu veux dire toi et moi ? »

« Ouais, on est seulement en ville pour une semaine. »

« Ce n'est pas la partie sur la semaine qui m'intéresse, » dit prudemment Dean. Il regarda à nouveau vers les lits puis vers Sam. « C'est la partie sur nous. Toi et moi. »

Sam suivit son regard vers les lits puis regarda à nouveau Dean, remarquant avec horreur la nature spéculative de ce regard, la chaleur ambiante faisant luire ses yeux.

« Nous sommes frères ! » lâcha-t-il. « Toi et moi, » continua-t-il mollement alors que les yeux de Dean s'agrandissaient. « Nous sommes frères. »

Dean renifla avec incrédulité. « Ouais, c'est ça, » railla-t-il. « Mon oeil, mon pote. Frères. »

Étrangement blessé par ce rejet rapide Sam poursuivit défensivement. « Ne m'appelle pas ton pote, » dit-il froidement, songeant que même le détesté surnom « Sammy » serait le bienvenu à présent. « Mon nom est Sam. Et nous sommes frères. »

Dean le contempla dubitativement pendant quelques secondes inconfortables puis secoua la tête, des gouttes d'eau se répandant sur le mur proche. « Comme tu veux, mec. C'est possible d'avoir des vêtements secs ? »

Sam désigna son sac de voyage et Dean le posa sur le lit le plus proche pour l'ouvrir. « Le meilleur est pour moi, » dit-il sarcastiquement en sortant un t-shirt et un jean froissés.

« Nous irons bientôt à la laverie, » marmonna Sam. « Tu m'as bien entendu ? Nous sommes bien frères, Dean. »

« Écoute, mon pote, » commença Dean, puis il s'arrêta délibérément. « Je veux dire _Sam._ Tu as manifestement de sérieux problèmes et une histoire très tordue à me raconter. Et, crois-moi, ayant un grand vide à la place de la mémoire, je meurs d'envie de l'entendre. Mais ne commence pas avec l'histoire du frère, ok ? Parce qu'il se pourrait que je ne connaisse pas mon nom de famille ou dans quel foutu état je me trouve, mais je sais que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas apparentés. » Un autre coup d'œil papillonnant vers les lits. « Pas par le sang en tout cas, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je vais essayer de ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude. »

Puis il fut à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et Sam put clairement entendre le loquet tourner pour fermer derrière lui.

« Sale petit con arrogant, » jura Sam à voix basse. Il s'avérait que même sans sa mémoire Dean était une grande gueule. Et c'était quoi ces conneries sur la fraternité ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait le Dean amnésique aussi certain que lui et Sam n'étaient pas apparentés ? Sam jeta un œil aux lits et sentit ses joues rougir en pensant aux petites insinuations de Dean. C'était suffisamment fatiguant d'encaisser ce genre d'allusions de la part des employés de motels, des pompistes de stations service, des serveuses de cafétéria et des barmans de bouges miteux, sans devoir les entendre de son unique frère !

Réalisant que le temps passait et que la douche coulait maintenant avec bruit derrière la porte fermée à clé de la salle de bain, Sam commença à se défaire de ses propres vêtements trempés, les empilant sur le petit carré de vinyle qui abritait la petite bouilloire ébréchée et le frigo. Décidant de ne pas prendre de douche il s'essuya rapidement et enfila un pantalon de survêtement chaud. Il se penchait sur son sac de voyage pour trouver un t-shirt propre quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit derrière lui et Dean émergea dans un nuage de vapeur. Il essuyait toujours ses cheveux courts avec une serviette, même s'il avait enfilé le vieux jean et le t-shirt.

Il s'arrêta et fixa Sam tandis que celui-ci se tournait pour le regarder et se redressait, se demandant si quelque chose d'autre était arrivé pendant que son frère était dans la salle de bain.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, oubliant instantanément son irritation.

Dean le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de cligner des yeux et de se concentrer sur son visage. « Quoi ? Ouais, je vais bien. Tu ne veux pas te doucher ? » Sa voix était rauque et Sam saisit le t-shirt qu'il avait sélectionné et contourna le lit.

« Tu es sûr, mec ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, un mot d'un médecin ? En fait ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je t'ai dit – »

« Pas de médecin, je sais. » Dean se frotta la tête avec la serviette une dernière fois avant de la jeter sur le tas des vêtements de Sam. « Euh, tu ne commences pas à avoir froid, mec ? »

Sam inclina la tête sans comprendre puis baissa les yeux vers son propre torse nu. « Oh, ouais, c'est vrai. » Il passa le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux, observant furtivement son frère. Dean s'était assis au bout du lit et fixait ostensiblement le sol entre ses pieds nus. Sam s'assit précautionneusement sur l'autre lit, écartant les cuisses et attachant lâchement ses mains entre ses genoux. Il voulait vraiment tendre la main et réconforter son frère à ce moment précis, Dean semblait tellement perdu assis là, tellement seul. Mais être le frère et le fils d'hommes qui préfèreraient être mis en pièces par des chiens enragés plutôt que d'admettre leurs sentiments avait appris à Sam quelques leçons simples.

De plus, Dean n'avait pas besoin d'un câlin à l'heure actuelle. Il avait besoin que son frère soit fort pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, » dit Sam, l'énormité du fait d'essayer d'expliquer ça à Dean le submergeant presque.

« Par le début ? » suggéra Dean, les yeux toujours baissés comme si ses propres pieds le fascinaient.

« Par le début, » répéta Sam. « Bien. Ce serait mieux si je te disais ce que tu as manifestement à l'esprit. Ton nom est Winchester. Dean Winchester. Pas de deuxième prénom. »

« Winchester, » répéta Dean. Il leva les yeux vers Sam. « Et tu es Sam. »

« Sam Winchester, » dit fermement Sam, bien que sans hausser le ton. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser Dean l'ennuyer, aussi rodé son frère soit-il à le faire. Il devait garder à l'esprit que c'était la manière qu'avait Dean de gérer les choses, même les choses les plus dures. Une vanne, une blague, un sourire en coin pour cacher ce que diable il pouvait bien ressentir en réalité.

« Comme tu veux. » Dean haussa les épaules.

« Et nous sommes en Californie. Une petite ville côtière appelée San Marco. 25 000 habitants, » dit-il tristement, se souvenant du moment où il l'avait signalé à son frère il y a seulement quelques heures.

« Ok, donc maintenant je sais qui et où. Et pour le pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? »

« Nous sommes ici parce que notre père nous a envoyé un sms nous demandant de venir ici. »

Dean cligna ses yeux de surprise. « Notre père ? »

« Ouais. John Winchester. »

« Wow, » dit Dean, l'air impressionné. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à poser des questions sur ma famille avant. Ça semble plutôt évident quand on y pense. »

« Ça pourrait être parce que nous n'avons pas d'autre famille, » dit gentiment Sam. « Il y a juste toi, moi et papa. »

Dean y réfléchit. « Pas de maman ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Elle, euh, elle est morte quand j'avais six mois. »

« Dur, » dit Dean avec sympathie. « Donc, où est ce papa alors ? » Il regarda la pièce comme si Sam allait sortir John Winchester de son sac de voyage à tout moment.

« Hum, à cet instant je ne sais pas vraiment, » confessa Sam. « Il voyage seul en ce moment. C'est une longue histoire. »

Dean l'inspecta d'un air sceptique, croisant les bras et se penchant un peu en arrière. « Je vois, » dit-il calmement. « Comme c'est commode. Pas de papa dans les environs pour appuyer ton histoire. Commode pour toi, en tout cas. »

L'irritation fut de retour, et avec elle une bonne dose d'impatience. « Écoute, Dean, je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal à accorder ta confiance pour le moment, » dit fermement Sam. « Vraiment. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être effrayant de se réveiller et de ne se souvenir de rien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mec. Soit tu me fais confiance maintenant soit tu franchis cette porte. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Dean jeta un œil à la porte puis de nouveau à Sam. « Cool, » dit-il âprement. « Où est-ce que je suis censé aller, au juste ? »

« Exactement, » dit Sam avec dureté. « C'est une situation emmerdante mais on y est ensemble, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance maintenant et tout ce que je peux faire c'est te promettre de ne pas te mentir. Ok ? »

Dean se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte et pendant un instant où son cœur s'arrêta de battre Sam pensa qu'il allait l'ouvrir et sortir dans la nuit noire. Mais Dean marcha à peine jusqu'à la porte et se retourna pour revenir.

« Je déteste ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avec frustration. « Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation ! »

« Je sais, » sympathisa Sam, reprenant sa respiration alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait retenue. « Pour ce que ça vaut, Dean, ta mémoire peut bien être temporairement égarée mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas de ta personnalité. Et je te connais assez bien pour comprendre à quel point ça doit être frustrant pour toi. » Sam se leva, se penchant en avant pour rendre compte de sa sincérité. « S'il te plaît, Dean. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ça. Pour que nous puissions commencer à chercher comment diable nous pouvons arranger ça. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance et Dean fronçait farouchement les sourcils vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre et lui arracher la vérité. Finalement l'expression féroce s'estompa et Dean secoua la tête et soupira. « Eh bien ça me va, » accepta-t-il, contournant Sam et reprenant sa place sur le lit. « Donc, ton père t'a envoyé un message. »

« _Notre _père nous a envoyé un message, » corrigea Sam, s'asseyant confortablement sur le bord du lit.

« D'accord. »

« Il nous a dit que la malédiction de la famille Brackett recommençait. »

« Voilà encore ce mot, » marmonna Dean. « Malédiction. »

Sam continua malgré tout. « Tous les 25 ans environ les femmes de la famille Brackett commencent à mourir. D'habitude, après qu'elles aient produit des héritiers pour la perpétuation de la lignée de la famille. Nous avons pensé que papa devait être tombé là-dessus en cherchant… quelque chose d'autre. Il a probablement noté le moment où ça reprendrait, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a envoyés ici maintenant. »

Dean étudia son visage attentivement. « En cherchant quoi ? » demanda-t-il astucieusement.

Sam retint un gémissement intérieur. On pouvait compter sur Dean pour mettre le doigt juste dessus. L'homme n'était peut-être pas un intellectuel, mais son intelligence était tout aussi vive que celle de son frère éduqué à l'université. Surtout lorsqu'elle était mobilisée pour une chasse. Et Dean Winchester chassait depuis très longtemps.

« En cherchant des informations sur la mort de notre mère, » admit-il avec réticence.

Dean haussa un sourcil avec surprise mais il ne se précipita pas dans le genre de questions que Sam poserait à sa place. « Et c'est ce que fait notre père ? Essayer de trouver comment notre mère est morte ? »

Sam acquiesça. « C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. C'était un démon, apparemment. Ça l'a tuée. » Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout, pensa Sam.

Dean acquiesça pensivement. « Ça a du sens. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Sam, pris de court.

« Ouais, enfin, il nous envoie ici pour enquêter sur une malédiction, nom de Dieu. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas fait ça à l'improviste. Alors c'est ce que nous faisons ? Briser des malédictions, chercher des démons ? »

« Eh bien en partie, » dit Sam avec ahurissement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le prennes aussi bien. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » dit Dean raisonnablement. « Je veux dire, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Je me souviens de Candid Camera (2), de comment me servir d'une douche et de comment parler, nom de Dieu. »

« Et d'Oscar Wilde, » souligna Sam. « Je me remets encore de celle-là. »

« Je l'ai vu dans un film, » opposa Dean. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me souviens de trucs. Mais juste pas des trucs sur moi. Rien du tout sur moi. »

Sam considéra la question. « J'imagine que c'est ça. »

« Donc ça revient à dire que ce truc ne devrait pas être trop dur à avaler. Je veux dire, ouais, une malédiction, ça semble insensé. Mais pas impossible. Et pas si surprenant, quand j'y pense. Je veux dire, ça t'arrive souvent de te réveiller avec la mémoire effacée ? »

« Alors tu connais tout ça ? » demanda Sam avec espoir. « Tu sais que ça existe ? »

Dean grimaça. « J'imagine que oui. »

« Eh bien ça me facilite beaucoup la vie. »

« Et ça rend la mienne bien plus difficile, » marmonna Dean. « Je veux dire, l'amnésie, très bien, intéressant, glamour même. Ça fait une super histoire la prochaine fois que je veux impressionner un canon dans un bar. Mais une malédiction ? Comment je suis censé la ramener avec ça au juste ? »

Et il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Dean que Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je vais te le dire, on arrange ça et on fera semblant que tu l'as juste eue en te cognant la tête, ok ? D'une manière cool et glamour. »

« Tu as intérêt à m'épauler, » sourit Dean. « Alors ok, retour à la Quatrième Dimension. Papa nous envoie un message à propos d'une malédiction. Comment ça se termine avec moi la mémoire en moins ? »

Sam entreprit d'expliquer comment ils étaient tombés sur la légende du pendentif du Ruby de Sang maudit directement. Comment les Brackett avaient fondé cette ville il y a 200 ans et comment le pendentif avait été hébergé dans le musée familial pendant la plus grande partie du siècle précédent.

Et qu'il était temps que ce foutu objet soit détruit.

« Et je n'ai fait que le toucher ? »

« Tu n'as fait que toucher la chaîne, » clarifia Sam avec inquiétude. « En portant des gants qui avaient été traités à l'eau bénite. Ce foutu objet n'aurait pas dû pouvoir te toucher. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre preuve que ça ait maudit quelqu'un d'autre que les femmes de la famille Brackett ? »

« Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire. La plupart des Brackett mortes le sont de cause naturelle. Seulement le fait que tant d'entre elles soient mortes dans un laps de temps aussi réduit a fait naître la légende. Il est possible que d'autres soient morts ou aient souffert et que ça n'ait jamais été rapporté. »

« Mais je ne suis pas mort, » souligna Dean. « Où diable est-ce que ce truc de mémoire entre en ligne de compte ? »

« J'y ai réfléchi. » Sam se pencha et sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac en cuir, l'ouvrit, et afficha le document le plus récent. « Voilà ce que j'ai déterré sur les bijoux de famille. »

« Les bijoux de famille, » ricana Dean, se levant et regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Mec, tu as fait toutes les blagues sur les bijoux de famille dans les dix minutes qui ont suivi le moment où on est arrivés dans ce bourg, » informa Sam avec un sourire.

« Ouais, mais c'est les bijoux de famille, » rigola Dean. « Un classique indémodable qui mérite d'être répété. »

« Si tu le dis. » Sam fit descendre la page. « Regarde, lis ça. »

« _Alma Brackett,_ » lut Dean, jetant un œil à la photo d'illustration qui montrait une vieille femme impressionnante. « Ooh, elle est jolie. _Alma Brackett, qui est morte le 13 mai à l'âge de 93 ans, a légué la Collection de la Famille Brackett au Musée du Père Fondateur. La petite-fille de Mme Brackett, Sarah Lester-Brackett, prévoit de remettre en cause le testament. Mme Lester-Brackett a été citée comme disant aujourd'hui que sa grand-mère n'avait pas toute sa tête souffrant vers la fin de sa vie des effets du grand âge. Sa mémoire l'avait presque entièrement quittée… »_

La voix de Dean s'éteignit et il se rassit sur le lit. « Sa mémoire l'avait quittée. »

Sam se frotta le menton. « Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Et c'était en 1906 ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc le cycle de 25 ans a commencé avec sa mort. Et l'héritière qui a remis en cause le testament de la vieille femme ? »

« Elle a été la première à mourir, 25 ans plus tard. Même si c'était des décennies avant que les archivistes de la famille ne prennent note de ça quand ils spéculaient à propos de cette Malédiction. »

« Donc on dirait que ça a commencé avec la vieille femme. Et que ça s'est terminé avec les bijoux. »

« C'est ce que nous avons pensé, » acquiesça Sam. « Mais cette histoire de mémoire est vraiment inattendue. »

« M'en parle pas. Donc quelle est la solution ? »

« Peut-être la même qu'avant ? » dit Sam pensivement. « Nous devons toujours détruire le Ruby de Sang. »

« Mais et si cette foutue Malédiction riposte ? » supposa Dean. « Elle sait que nous sommes ici pour y mettre fin, et c'est pourquoi elle m'a fait ça. »

« C'est un bijou, Dean, » fit remarquer Sam. « Les objets maudits ne pensent pas en général. »

« Ouais, mais à moins que ce soit autre chose que j'ai oublié, nous ne savons pas exactement comment les objets maudits fonctionnent, si ? Comment toute cette malveillance se retrouve aspirée dans un seul objet et devient ensuite un foyer de douleur et de souffrance pour les années à venir ? » Dean hocha la tête devant l'image sur l'écran d'ordinateur, la fière et hautaine vieille femme leur adressant un regard noir, une collerette de dentelle et le pendentif du Ruby de Sang autour du cou. « Cette vieille fille a perdu la mémoire. Et maintenant moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Sam ferma l'ordinateur avec un clic ferme. « Ok, donc on détruit le pendentif. Mais on le fait sur place, sans risquer de toucher le foutu objet, et encore moins de le transporter. Bordel, sil j'avais eu un marteau avec moi la nuit dernière j'aurais pu le faire dès que la chose t'a endormi. »

« Donc, quand est-ce qu'on le fait ? Maintenant ? »

Sam jeta un œil à sa montre. « Non, le garde aura remarqué qu'il y a eu une intrusion ce soir à l'heure qu'il est. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est d'y retourner demain pour faire le tour de l'endroit en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas trop renforcé la sécurité d'ici là. »

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'on peut arrêter ça ? »

Sam poussa un soupir inquiet, haussant les épaules. « Je l'espère. »

« Pfiou. » Dean se pencha en arrière sur ses mains et laissa son regard dériver sur la chambre de motel. « On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi, pour sûr. »

Sam arqua un sourcil. « Eh bien, pour ce que ça vaut, je n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un qui prenne mieux la chose. »

« Ouais, je suis toujours beau joueur, » marmonna Dean. Il glissa un coup d'œil à Sam et se frotta la nuque d'un air contrit. « Écoute, désolé pour toute cette histoire de fraternité tout à l'heure. Tu sais, te traiter de menteur et tout. J'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose pour quoi tu prendrais la peine de mentir. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « C'était quoi cette histoire de toute façon ? Pourquoi c'était si dur de croire que nous sommes frères ? »

« Eh bien, euh, nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup, » fit remarquer Dean.

« Beaucoup de frères ne se ressemblent pas. »

« Hum, bon point. Écoute, est-ce qu'on a déjà mangé ? Parce que je meure de faim. »

« Nous avons mangé tôt. » Sam fronça les sourcils, étudiant la déconfiture de Dean avec curiosité. « Mec, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« J'ai faim, c'est tout. Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Ok ? »

« Il pleut encore, » dit Sam avec réticence. Il ne se sentait pas de s'habiller et de sortir. « Nous pourrions commander, il y a un grill en bas de la route. »

Dean haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le lit. « Ouais, ok, » dit-il.

« Il y a un menu dans l'armoire, passe-le moi, tu veux ? » Sam tendit la main et Dean attrapa le menu en carton rigide et le lui passa, s'affaissant à nouveau dans le lit et évitant le regard de Sam. Avec inquiétude Sam s'affaissa à l'opposé et essaya de croiser son regard.

« Dean, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser pour toi. »

Dean leva la main dans un geste familier. « Laisse, » dit-il calmement. « J'ai juste besoin d'assimiler tout ça, ok ? »

S'il y avait une autre chose que Sam avait apprise, c'était le moment où il fallait se retirer.

* * *

La viande était bonne et chaude et il restait un pack de bière dans le frigo de la nuit précédente. Après la sauce barbecue épicée et la boisson fraîche Dean se détendit un peu, la tension quittant ses épaules.

« Alors, les chambres sont peut-être pourries mais la bière est fraîche et on mange comme des rois, pas vrai ? » dit Dean, léchant ses lèvres collantes d'un air appréciateur et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avec sa seconde bière à la main.

« Il n'y a que toi pour penser que c'est en devenant collant jusqu'aux oreilles que mangent les rois, » sourit Sam.

« Regardez qui parle, » rigola Dean. « Mec, tu as de la sauce barbecue sur ton sourcil. Comment diable quelqu'un peut-il faire ça ? »

« C'est vrai ? » Sam tenta de scruter son propre sourcil, un geste qui fit marrer Dean. Sam ramassa l'une des serviettes mouillées et se frotta le front.

« Tu l'as manquée, » signala Dean.

Sam réessaya.

« Tu l'as encore manquée. » Dean attrapa le tissu humide et se pencha en avant. « Voilà. » Il brossa le sourcil de Sam et retira la sauce offensante d'une pichenette. Sam cligna des yeux et lui sourit, appréciant ce moment. C'était presque comme si l'ancien Dean était de retour.

Puis le sourire sur le visage de Dean s'effaça et ses yeux chutèrent du regard de Sam à ses lèvres et en l'espace de quelques horribles secondes Sam vit quelque chose qu'il avait vu plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler, mais toujours sur la ligne de touche, en tant qu'observateur généralement amusé ou moqueur.

C'était le désir, et il n'était pas dirigé vers une poupée dans un bar ou vers une malheureuse serveuse au décolleté spectaculaire.

Il était dirigé vers lui, Sam. Et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

Sans réaliser ce qu'il allait faire Sam se retrouva debout, ayant repoussé sa chaise de la table avec fracas, la main levée comme pour se protéger d'un coup. Il ne réalisa à quel point il avait l'air ridicule que lorsque le désir s'effaça des yeux de Dean et lorsque ses lèvres se tordirent avec autodérision.

« Eh bien, » dit prudemment Dean, froissant la serviette mouillée et la jetant sur son assiette. « J'imagine que ça répond à ta question de pourquoi je n'ai pas cru que tu étais mon frère. »

Sam laissa tomber sa main, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen désinvolte de se rasseoir. Quelque chose de désinvolte à dire.

« Merde, » murmura-t-il à la place.

« Ouais. » Dean ne croisa pas son regard.

« Je veux dire… » Sam cligna des yeux, haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots. « Merde, Dean. »

À présent Dean haussait les épaules, se levant et retournant à son lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » dit-il d'un ton égal. « Désolé ? Est-ce que c'est approprié ? »

Prudemment Sam retourna à la table, tournant la chaise pour faire face à son frère sur le lit. Il était plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait cru, probablement plus consterné que la situation le nécessitait. Après tout, Dean ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Pour lui ils étaient des étrangers qui s'étaient rencontrés il y a seulement quelques heures. Des étrangers partageant un secret que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre ou croire. Tout ça doit sembler plutôt intime pour un homme qui n'a pas d'autres souvenirs au monde que des souvenirs de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » dit Sam, maudissant le tremblement dans sa voix. « Je suis celui qui devrait le faire. J'imagine que j'ai réagi excessivement. »

« Non, une réaction excessive aurait été de m'attraper et de me donner un coup de poing, » dit raisonnablement Dean. « Je pense que l'air de fillette horrifiée est plutôt soft en comparaison. »

Malgré lui Sam ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Est-ce que c'était un air de fillette horrifiée ? » lança-t-il, appréciant la tentative de son frère pour alléger l'atmosphère.

…_son frère, dont les yeux étaient descendus à ses lèvres et s'étaient assombris, brûlants. Qui s'était léché les lèvres, sa respiration s'accélérant, sa peau s'empourprant…_

La tentative d'allégement de l'atmosphère avorta lorsque Sam se serra les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Comment diable est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ?

« Tu n'es pas gay, » dit Sam brusquement. « Je veux dire, je t'ai connu toute ma vie. Je t'ai vu flirter avec des centaines de femmes. Tu n'es pas gay. »

Dean parut intrigué. « Des centaines ? » dit-il avec curiosité. « Comment je fais ? »

Sam renifla. « Tu as mieux que tu le mérites. »

Dean sembla flatté. « Mais pas de gars, hein ? »

« Non, » dit fermement Sam.

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Peut-être que j'étais discret, peut-être que j'étais dans le déni. Mais quand je suis tombé sur toi en train de te changer tout à l'heure, mec, je n'ai pas eu le moindre doute. Je… Tu… » Il jeta un rapide regard à Sam puis détourna les yeux. « Eh bien disons juste que je ne me sentais pas du tout comme un frère et restons-en là. »

Sam se souvint s'être tenu sans t-shirt avec seulement son pantalon de survêtement qui descendait bas sur ses hanches lorsque Dean avait émergé de la douche et dut résister à l'envie irrépressible de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mec, tu me regardes comme si j'étais sur le point de te kidnapper, » dit Dean avec dérision. « Calme-toi. »

« Me calmer ? » répéta Sam avec incrédulité. « Mon propre frère vient juste de me regarder comme s'il voulait me dévorer ! Essaie donc de prendre ça calmement ! »

« En fait je pense que j'ai été plutôt calme à propos de tout ça ! » répliqua Dean avec colère. « Ce n'est pas exactement du gâteau pour moi tu sais. Je veux dire, je me réveille, pas de mémoire, tu me dis de te faire confiance et ensuite tu enlèves ta chemise. »

« Mec, » dit Sam fébrilement. « Tu dois dépasser ça. »

« Et ensuite tu me dis que tu es mon frère. Essaie donc de gérer ça ! »

« En fait je crois t'avoir dit que nous étions frères avant d'enlever ma chemise. »

« Comme tu veux, mec ! C'est pas comme si je t'avais cru ! »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer un peu plus de me croire ! » rétorqua Sam vivement. « Comme ça tu ne m'aurais pas reluqué quand je me trimbalais plutôt innocemment sans ma chemise. »

« Innocemment ? » renifla Dean. « Il n'y a rien d'innocent dans ce corps, Sam. »

« Arrête de parler de mon corps ! Nom de Dieu, Dean ! C'est tellement toi ! Tu ne peux pas pour une fois voir au-delà du sexe ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dessous ? »

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de surprise, la bouche à moitié ouverte, sans aucun doute prête à rétorquer quelque chose. Au lieu de cela il resta un instant bouche bée avant de la fermer avec un clic sonore.

Sam baissa la tête, sentant la colère et l'embarras réchauffer ses joues.

Dean se frottait l'arrière de la nuque. « Est-ce que je fais ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un air contrit. « Qu'est-ce que je suis, fou de sexe ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sam pensa à mentir puis se souvint qu'il avait promis de ne pas le faire. De plus il était encore nerveux à propos de cette conversation et pas d'humeur à épargner les sentiments de son frère. « Est-ce que les mots « chien en rut » t'évoquent quelque chose ? » dit-il franchement.

« Aïe, » dit Dean, mais il souriait à moitié, lançant à Sam un regard d'excuse.

« Ça peut être embarrassant, » admit Sam, quelque peu radouci par l'air contrit de Dean.

« Je parie, » reconnut Dean. « Donc, hum, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il y ait en dessous ? Que je ne vois pas ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour, mec ? » demanda Sam avec une sincère exaspération. « Et avant que tu ne fasses la moindre plaisanterie je parle du fait que tu es mon frère et que tu m'aimes. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas pour le moment, mais peut-être que c'est le cas d'une partie de toi. »

« Euh, au risque d'être crié dessus et traité de chien à nouveau, » dit Dean avec hésitation. « La partie de moi dont nous parlons n'est franchement pas la partie dont tu parles. »

Sam se couvrit le visage d'une main. « Comment aurais-je pu savoir que nous finirions par parler de ta queue ? Je voulais dire ton cœur, enfoiré. Mais tel que je te connais, ça passe pour de la pornographie. »

« Donc maintenant je suis un chien obsédé ? » dit Dean avec indignation.

« Ça te rend plutôt fier, pas vrai ? » réplica sarcastiquement Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, puis le froncement s'effaça et il sourit d'un air penaud. « Ouais, plutôt, » admit-il.

« C'est parce que tu es… plutôt dépravé, » taquina Sam et Dean acquiesça pensivement.

« Je l'ai senti chez moi. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Et maintenant je découvre que tu n'es pas seulement un dépravé, tu es un bisexuel dépravé. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire éclatant à ce moment-là.

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'imagine juste, tu sais, ta tête. Quand nous t'aurons rendu ta mémoire et que tu te souviendras de cette conversation. Ce sera tellement bon. »

« Enfoiré, » marmonna Dean. Il se frotta encore la nuque, son expression devenant sérieuse. « Tu en es si sûr ? Que je vais retrouver la mémoire ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, » dit Sam avec confiance. « C'est ce que nous faisons. »

Dean fronçait les sourcils, secouant la tête et plissant les yeux et Sam se pencha vers lui avec une soudaine inquiétude.

« Ça va, mec ? »

« Je sens quelque chose, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque, puis son corps se raidit, comme s'il était soumis à des électrochocs et Sam ne put que regarder avec une horreur muette Dean tomber comme une masse entre les deux lits et se courber dans une agonie silencieuse.

« Bon Dieu, Dean ! » Sam repoussa le lit et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son frère, le choc l'immobilisant tandis que ses mains restaient suspendues au-dessus des membres convulsés de Dean. Son vieil entraînement de premiers secours lui revint en mémoire, le manuel de la Croix Rouge à oreilles de chien qu'il avait mémorisé avec son frère pendant de longues heures où ils s'étaient tapés et poussés à l'arrière de l'Impala lors de l'un de leurs voyages interminables. Leur père à l'avant, les écoutant apprendre leurs réponses par cœur puis les questionnant, leur demandant leur opinion, les faisant réfléchir. Sam avait toujours trouvé ironique le fait que son père désapprouve son amour des études quand lui-même avait aidé à aiguiser l'esprit de Sam comme une autre arme de son arsenal.

_Écartez les objets du passage. N'essayez pas d'entraver les mouvements des membres durant l'attaque. N'essayer pas d'insérer des objets dans la bouche. Les patients ne doivent pas avaler leur propre langue._

Il tourna précautionneusement Dean sur le côté, une autre instruction tirée de sa mémoire. Le reste semblait consister à « les laisser traverser ça seuls », mais ce devait être le conseil le plus dur à suivre, parce que c'était son frère sur le tapis rouge brique usé. C'était la mâchoire de son frère qui claquait, les mains, les bras et les jambes de son frère qui tremblaient quand enfin l'attaque cessa, laissant Dean flasque et vidé sur son passage.

« Dean, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque, ne remarquant que maintenant les larmes dans sa bouche et qui dévalaient sur son visage. Enfin il put le toucher lorsqu'il prit le visage de Dean dans le creux de sa main, sentant la sueur moite sur sa peau, les tremblements qui persistaient alors que son corps s'agitait avec l'effort et le stress que l'attaque lui avait demandés.

Sam attrapa une couette et la tira du lit, en recouvrant Dean et le soulevant avec un grognement pour l'allonger sur le matelas le plus proche.

« Tout va bien, Dean, » murmura-t-il, souhaitant que sa voix cesse de trembler, que ses mains cessent de trembler. C'était sorti de nulle part ! Un moment il se disputait, celui d'après il souriait, puis Dean se retrouvait sur le dos à se battre contre son propre corps, son propre cerveau, une bataille dans laquelle son petit frère ne pouvait pas intervenir. « Je vais t'emmener à hôpital, ok ? Mon pote ? » Il prit à nouveau les joues de Dean dans ses mains et le secoua doucement, sentant le besoin de sentir le souffle rassurant de son frère, mourant presque d'envie de voir ces longs cils papillonner.

« Ne m'appelle pas ton pote, » grinça Dean et la respiration de Sam reprit avec un énorme soupir.

« Bon sang, » dit-il à voix basse, attrapant l'épaule de Dean et la serrant. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dean ouvrit les yeux et les plissa. Ce simple regard signifia à Sam tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Que le cerveau de Dean manquait peut-être encore de mémoire mais qu'il était toujours capable de se moquer de son frère pour avoir posé des questions stupides. Qu'il avait mal, mais que oui, il était en vie et prêt à gémir et à tenter de se redresser et de se plaindre.

Qu'il comprenait et laissait passer la question stupide, juste pour cette fois.

« Non ça ne va pas, » râla Dean, tournant la tête et gémissant en sentant ses muscles le tirer. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Une sorte d'attaque. Une grave. »

Dean plissa à nouveau les yeux vers lui et Sam réalisa que la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il tourna l'horrible lampe jusqu'à ce que son éclat ne soit plus tourné vers le lit.

« Merci, » marmonna Dean. « Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que je ne suis pas dans le genre à faire des attaques d'habitude. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que c'est la Malédiction, » dit Sam d'un air désolé. « Elle a fait quelque chose à ton cerveau. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait pu être autre chose ? » demanda Dean avec espoir, tentant de s'asseoir. Sam posa une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement.

« N'essaie pas de te lever, » ordonna-t-il brusquement. « Je vais mettre mes chaussures et t'emmener aux urgences. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'un hôpital ne pouvait rien faire ? »

« Au point où on en est ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal, » marmonna Sam, sortant une paire de baskets sèches et y fourrant ses pieds. Ses clés étaient toujours dans sa veste mouillée et il passa une minute frustrante à mettre la main dans des poches humides avant de les trouver. Il ne dit pas ce qu'il pensait, que certaines attaques pouvaient endommager le cerveau. Que parfois les gens en mouraient, mais il sembla qu'il n'avait pas à le faire puisque Dean ne se disputait pas avec lui, se contentant de le regarder se déplacer dans la pièce, les paupières lourdes et les yeux contusionnés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » promit Sam. « Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

(1) Groucho Marx (1890-1977) : Comédien américain connu pour ses épais sourcils.

(2) Candid Camera : Émission télévisée américaine de caméra cachée créée en 1948 par Allen Funt.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Memories Of Me (Souvenirs de moi)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** En enquêtant sur une malédiction de routine dans une petite ville de Californie Dean perd la mémoire. Avec seulement son frère sur lequel compter des sentiments commencent à se développer et ils ne sont pas exactement fraternels. Comment Sam va-t-il faire face à ça?

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**.

Voilà le chapitre 2. Il est deux fois plus court que le premier mais je vais me dépêcher de traduire le suivant ^^. Merci à ceux qui lisent!

* * *

**Partie 2 sur 4**

Le médecin parcourut son calepin, le stylo prêt à écrire. « Y a-t-il des antécédents familiaux d'épilepsie ? »

Sam secoua la tête pour Dean, qui paraissait toujours groggy et à côté de la plaque. Il était perché sur la table d'examen et Sam était à l'affût, prêt à rattraper sa silhouette vacillante s'il tombait.

« Souffrez-vous d'un quelconque problème de santé ? Cure de désintoxication à l'alcool ? Hypoglycémie ? »

À nouveau les yeux de Dean papillonnèrent vers son frère et Sam répondit. « Non, rien de tout ça. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. »

« A-t-il reçu un coup à la tête ? »

Sam chercha ses mots un instant. Comment répondre à celle-là ? Il avait perdu le compte des coups à la tête qu'ils avaient reçu. « Pas récemment, » dit-il prudemment.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas chronométré l'attaque ? » demanda le médecin.

Sam haussa les épaules d'un air interdit. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment calmement, » dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« C'est compréhensible. Mais pourriez-vous estimer ? Est-ce que ça aurait duré plus de 5 minutes ? »

« Ça non, » dit Sam avec certitude. « Enfin ça a semblé durer une éternité, mais ça n'a dû prendre qu'une minute environ, j'en suis sûr. »

« Eh bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, » dit brusquement le médecin, prenant de nouvelles notes sur sa feuille.

« Ah oui ? »

« En fait oui. Je sais qu'une crise tonico-clonique comme celle-là peut être effrayante, mais vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Quand à la cause, eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Nous pouvons faire des examens plus approfondis, mais nous ne pourrions pas diagnostiquer par exemple une épilepsie avant que vous n'ayez eu au moins deux attaques comme celle-là. »

« Je ne veux pas en avoir d'autre, » dit Dean avec ardeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un comprimé ou quelque chose ? »

« Si il s'avère que c'est effectivement le début d'une épilepsie il est certain qu'il existe des traitements très efficaces. Mais pour le moment je vous suggère d'essayer de vous reposer et de vous remettre du stress de l'attaque, et ne conduisez pas ou ne faites pas fonctionner de gros appareil pendant quelques jours. »

Il sourit et salua les deux frères d'un signe de tête aimable tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte. « Et n'hésitez pas à revenir si ça se reproduit ou si vous avez un autre problème. »

« Le miracle de la médecine moderne, » grogna Dean en descendant de la table d'examen. Sam tendit automatiquement la main pour le stabiliser lorsqu'il se leva.

« C''est pas vraiment juste, » fit remarquer Sam, tenant la veste de Dean ouverte pour qu'il puisse la remettre. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions tout lui dire. »

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand il a demandé si j'avais pris un coup sur la tête. Tu avais l'air incroyablement coupable. »

Sam renifla. « En fait c'était dur de garder un air impassible. »

Dean enfila sa veste et resta un instant immobile, clignant des yeux à la lumière crue de la cabine d'urgence. Pendant un instant, avec le visage encore pâle et tendu et le regard si perdu il parut très jeune et très vulnérable.

« Est-ce que je déteste les hôpitaux ? »

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant cette question triste. C'était toujours incroyablement étrange de voir le visage de son grand frère aussi ouvert et sans protection. Il n'avait jamais réalisé avant à quel point Dean se dissimulait, même de lui.

Peut-être tout particulièrement de lui.

« Nous avons passé bien trop de temps aux urgences dans notre vie, je peux te le dire. »

Sam repoussa le rideau et ils marchèrent dans le couloir, Dean gardant une démarche lente et mesurée. Il marchait comme il marchait après une bagarre ou une longue route. Avec raideur, comme si chaque muscle le faisait souffrir. Sam étudia le profil de son frère tandis qu'ils traversaient les portes vitrées pour aller sur le parking. « Pourquoi cette question sur l'hôpital ? Est-ce que ça t'a semblé familier ? »

« Rien ne me semble familier, Sam, » dit Dean avec lassitude, s'appuyant sur le capot pendant que Sam ouvrait la voiture. « Rien. »

Sam l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège passager avant de grimper à celui du conducteur, fronçant les sourcils en assimilant le ton significatif du dernier commentaire de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu restes pratiquement un inconnu pour moi, Sam. Et ça fait tomber à l'eau toute ta théorie de l'amour fraternel, » dit Dean farouchement.

« Oh, ça, » dit Sam, un peu décontenancé. « J'avais oublié ça. »

Dean rit doucement. « Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi. Mais j'ai tellement peu de souvenirs, je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier le peu que j'ai. En plus… » Sa voix s'éteignit, et il regarda le parking obscur par-dessus son épaule.

« En plus ? » demanda doucement Sam.

Dean cligna lentement des yeux, le profil brièvement éclairé par une voiture qui passait puis retombant dans l'ombre.

« C'est important pour moi, mec, » admit-il à voix basse. « Ce que je ressens pour toi est important. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu es tout ce que j'ai à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui me relie au monde. Putain, je pouvais même pas répondre aux questions du doc tout à l'heure ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire le moindre truc sur ma propre vie. Je dois compter sur toi pour tout. »

« Ça doit être vraiment effrayant, » dit Sam avec sympathie.

« Ouais. » Dean lui lança un regard. « J'ai pensé à faire semblant, tu sais ? Que je croyais à toute cette théorie de l'amour fraternel. Juste pour que tu arrêtes de flipper pour ça. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de quoi que ce soit avec moi, mec, » dit Sam avec sincérité. « Quoi que ce soit nous allons le gérer. Et quoi que ce soit ça ne peut pas être pire que cette maudite attaque. » Il frissonna. « Ça craignait. »

« Et ça secouait, » acquiesça Dean avec ardeur.

Sam jaugea son frère quelques secondes de plus, avant de tourner la clé et de faire démarrer la voiture avec un vrombissement sourd. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il inclina la tête et lança un autre coup d'œil à Dean.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Mentir, je veux dire. »

Dean haussa les épaules et grimaça. « J'avais pas envie, » dit-il et Sam rigola à son ton enfantin.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ma mémoire a disparu. Les quelques dernières heures sont à peu près tout ce que j'ai de moi. » Il sourit à Sam, les yeux écarquillés et expressifs. « Et toi, » continua-t-il doucement.

Sam cligna les yeux, absorbant l'information.

« Et je suis désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise mais ce que je ressens pour toi me paraît très réel. C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Sam acquiesça, acceptant cette vérité. Ce qu'il avait dit à Dean il y a quelques instants était vrai, d'une certaine manière l'idée que son frère puisse ressentir cette attirance bizarre pour lui en souffrant d'amnésie n'était pas si inquiétante qu'elle l'avait été il y a quelques heures. Ils devaient se préoccuper de choses plus importantes maintenant.

« Ça va, » dit-il. « Je ne flippe pas tant que ça. »

Dean pouffa. « Tu devrais probablement, » dit-il, un peu moqueur. « Tous ces soins dévoués vont rapidement transformer ma sérieuse attirance en un sérieux béguin. »

Sam rougit et Dean rigola à nouveau.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais. »

« La ferme, » marmonna Sam, sans colère.

« Je dis ça, je dis rien, moi. »

* * *

Au matin ils se retrouvèrent dans une cafétéria, ayant tous deux décidé d'opter pour de la vraie nourriture plutôt que pour ce qui passait pour tel au McDonald d'à côté. Dean parcourut le menu légèrement graisseux avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Eh ben, ça craint, » dit-il, poussant la carte plastifiée sur la table en formica. « Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'aime. »

« Tu aimes les germes de blé et le plancton, » dit Sam d'un air absent, les yeux portés sur son propre menu tandis qu'il essayait de choisir entre du jus d'orange et du café. Sa conscience lui disait qu'il avait besoin de vitamines, mais son corps réclamait bruyamment du café. Ses yeux étaient sablonneux à cause du manque de sommeil et son dos souffrait du fait qu'il soit resté assis voûté au-dessus de la table, surfant sur le net pendant toute la nuit. Pas tant parce qu'il pensait vraiment trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile sur les pertes de mémoire sur les sites paranormaux qu'il avait dans ses favoris que parce que l'idée que Dean puisse convulser pendant qu'il dormait le terrifiait totalement.

Il commençait à s'habituer à fonctionner avec peu ou pas de sommeil de toute façon.

« Du plancton ? » dit Dean, l'air confus.

Sam eut un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé, la force de l'habitude. »

« Mec, » dit Dean sur un ton de reproche. « C'est pas juste de se moquer de ceux qui sont mentalement affaiblis. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie, » plaisanta Sam.

Dean lui rendit son sourire, l'air momentanément transporté. Il se pencha en avant et murmura doucement. « Si nous avons les mêmes parents, comment as-tu obtenu cette adorable fossette ? »

Sam toussota et jeta rapidement un œil sur le reste de la cafétéria bondée. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de me qualifier d'adorable ? » siffla-t-il.

« J'ai qualifié ta fossette d'adorable, » répondit Dean doucement. Il ramassa le menu et l'étudia à nouveau. « C'est ce que tu as pour t'être moqué. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus, » dit Sam avec ferveur. Dean releva le menu avec un regard inquisiteur vers son frère et Sam pensa à une autre blague avant de se raviser. Dean avait toujours été sans peur quand il s'agissait de prendre sa revanche, et à présent il avait bien plus de munitions qu'auparavant.

« Prends juste quelque chose de frit, » conseilla-t-il sèchement. « Tes papilles te remercieront, même si ça pourrait ne pas être le cas de tes artères. »

« Pff, qu'elles aillent se faire voir, » dit Dean joyeusement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont déjà fait pour moi ? »

Sam secoua la tête, l'affection prenant le pas sur l'exaspération. Dean parvenait à lui faire ça à chaque fois.

« Alors, quel est le programme du jour ? » demanda Dean alors que la serveuse se dépêchait de partir avec leur commande.

« On retourne au musée, on voit ce qu'a donné la pagaille de la nuit dernière et on réfléchit à un plan pour entrer à nouveau et pour exploser ce truc et le remettre à sa place. »

« C'est l'heure de la raclée, » sourit Dean avec satisfaction.

* * *

Sam fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant dans le petit parking du musée. Deux voitures de police et une camionnette de légiste prenaient la plupart des autres places et juste au moment où ils arrivèrent, le moteur de l'Impala grondant encore paresseusement, une ambulance arriva.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Ils s'incrustèrent pour atteindre la voiture de police la plus proche où un shérif était appuyé contre le capot, dirigeant les ambulanciers vers l'entrée de derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Sam, jouant les observateurs intéressés.

Le shérif les jaugea rapidement. Il était jeune, peut-être de l'âge de Sam et tremblait d'excitation.

« Un gros cambriolage, » dit-il avec excitation. « Je n'ai rien vu de pareil dans le coin récemment. Un vrai travail de professionnel. »

Sam feignit un intérêt poli, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire paraître son incrédulité. « Quelque chose a été volé ? »

« Oh que oui ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune shérif. « Toute la Collection de la Famille Brackett, rien que ça. Les ruby, l'or et tout ! Envolés ! »

« Wow, » dit Dean, lançant à Sam un rapide coup d'œil. « Donc, à quoi sert l'ambulance ? »

« L'agent de la sécurité. Il a pris un méchant coup à la tête. Le choc lui a causé un traumatisme, » dit sagement le député.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Sam.

« Il est conscient mais il est plutôt âgé. Ça aurait pu être pire, j'imagine, » admit-il avec réticence.

Sam scruta le vieil édifice en étrécissant les yeux. « Euh, des suspects ? »

« C'est encore tôt, » dit le député sur la défensive. « En plus, vous auriez dû voir le vrai travail de pro qu'ont fait ces gars pour entrer. Je doute qu'ils nous tombent droit dans les bras. Ils sont sûrement retournés à L.A. maintenant, » dit-il envieusement. Sa radio grésilla et il appuya sur le bouton, souriant d'un air important. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, les gars. Ils doivent avoir besoin de moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sam ? » demanda Dean avec urgence alors que le shérif se pavanait sur l'herbe jusqu'à l'allée.

« Aucune idée. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ici pour que cet endroit soit cambriolé deux fois en une nuit ? »

« T'es parti dans l'urgence, c'est ça ? Quand j'ai été mis KO ? Peut-être que quelqu'un a juste trouvé l'endroit ouvert et a pris avantage de la situation ? »

« Peut-être, » dit Sam lentement. Les ambulanciers redescendaient l'allée, poussant un brancard sur lequel le vieux agent de la sécurité était assis. Un bandage de secours était attaché à l'arrière de sa tête et il portait un masque à oxygène sur sa bouche et son nez. « Viens, tirons-nous d'ici. »

« Donc je présume qu'on n'entrera pas par effraction dans le musée ce soir, » observa Dean alors qu'ils roulaient dans la ville. « Mince, et dire que j'avais hâte de casser quelque chose. »

« Nous devons trouver ce pendentif. »

« Sans blague. Une idée de par où commencer ? »

Sam souffla. « Que dis-tu de l'hôpital ? »

* * *

« Je suis venu voir mon oncle, » dit Sam, se penchant sur le bureau de l'accueil avec son expression la plus inquiète. « C'est le garde du Musée Brackett ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était blessé ? »

« Ah, oui, » dit l'infirmière, lui souriant avec sympathie. « Ted Lewis. Il est toujours aux urgences, j'en ai peur. » Elle était blonde et avait environ 50 ans. Son badge fleuri indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Patty.

Sam prit un air triste. « C'est si terrible que ça ? » dit-il d'un ton tragique.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment le dire avant que le docteur ait terminé… » dit Patty avec hésitation. Sam renifla et prit un air angoissé et Patty jeta un œil à la salle d'accueil silencieuse et lui tapota la main d'une manière apaisante. « Attends juste ici, chéri, je vais me dépêcher d'aller voir. » Elle se précipita dans le couloir.

Dean fit passer sa tête par le coin et sourit d'un air admiratif. « T'es doué. »

Sam jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. « Des années de pratique, » dit-il sèchement.

« Eh bien tu as failli me faire pleurer. Donc, ça fait partie de ce qu'on fait ? Mentir à des gens sympas ? »

« Quand c'est nécessaire. » Sam étudia son frère d'un air interrogateur. Dean semblait habituellement apprécier les mensonges et la tromperie, adorant avoir un comportement scandaleux et voir combien de noms ridicules il pouvait endosser avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. « Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? »

« Non, » Dean haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « C'est pour la bonne cause, je présume. C'est juste que tu, je sais pas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre. Tu as l'air tellement innocent et inexpérimenté. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est quelque chose dont je prends avantage sans pudeur, crois-moi. Je n'en suis pas fier. »

« Mais tu mens comme un expert, mec. »

Maintenant c'était de la gêne et Sam posa rapidement le doigt sur la cause. « Pas à toi, Dean, » dit-il doucement. Sincèrement. « Nous ne nous mentons pas, ok ? Nous ne nous disons peut-être pas tout, en fait ayant grandi comme nous l'avons fait c'était par pure autodéfense que nous gardions certaines choses pour nous. Mais nous ne mentons pas. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis s'interrompit et retourna dans le coin lorsque l'infirmière revint avec empressement.

« Chéri, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, » dit Patty, prenant sa main et la serrant. « Le docteur dit que c'était une simple blessure à la tête et qu'ils vont sûrement juste le garder quelques heures en cas de traumatisme crânien. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

Sam lui serra la main puis se pencha en avant et embrassa sa joue ronde et rose. « Merci beaucoup. »

Patty tapota son bras et lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais ses joues étaient un peu roses lorsqu'elle retourna de son côté du bureau.

« Mec, tu as illuminé sa journée, » ricana Dean.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? » dit Sam avec intensité. « Ça aurait pu être pire, comme l'a dit le shérif. »

« Alors, quoi, tu penses à un coup monté de l'intérieur ? »

« Peut-être. Le cher oncle Ted fait sa ronde de huit heures et trouve la porte ouverte, les alarmes désactivées et la vitrine retirée. »

« Mmh, » médita Dean. « Et il pense, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est attraper les bijoux et m'esquinter un peu. Une couverture parfaite. »

« Ouais, » dit Sam pensivement. « Peut-être. C'est une piste en tout cas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite, Sherlock ? »

« On trouve si c'est bien Ted Lewis, et où diable il a pu planquer une fortune en bijoux volés. »

* * *

« Pauvre vieux Ted. » La dame âgée gratta paresseusement la fourrure blanche sale du chat qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Des traînées de cheveux teints rouges s'échappaient du filet à cheveux hérissé de bigoudis sur sa tête.

« Est-ce que Ted a de la famille à votre connaissance ? » interrompit gentiment Sam.

La vieille dame fronça un moment les sourcils avant de se reprendre. « Non, pas de famille, il passe chaque vacance seul. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous parle parfois de quitter San Marco ? De voyager peut-être ? » Le chat dans ses bras s'étira et lança un regard suffisant à Sam, qui tendit la main et le gratta derrière l'oreille.

« Ted ne parle jamais beaucoup, en vérité. Il garde tout pour lui. C'est triste qu'il ait eu plus de visiteurs aujourd'hui qu'il n'en a jamais eu avant. »

« Des visiteurs ? » Dean regarda le chat avec antipathie et celui-ci leva le nez vers lui en commençant à ronronner plus bruyamment. « La police ? »

La vieille dame haussa les épaules et son filet à cheveux glissa sur une entaille. « Non, pourquoi la police viendrait-elle ici ? Il est la victime non ? C'était ce reporter, cette dame reporter. Elle a reniflé dans le coin, a posé beaucoup de questions. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Vous êtes des reporters aussi ? »

Sam sourit. « Des freelances. Pour quel journal travaillait-elle ? »

« San Marco n'a qu'un journal. The Star. Vous allez écrire une histoire là-dessus ? »

« Peut-être. Avez-vous eu le nom de la reporter ? »

« Linda quelque chose, » la vieille dame renifla avec désapprobation. « Je n'aime pas voir une femme faire un travail pareil. Parce que, de mon temps – »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, » la coupa Dean avec un sourire charmeur.

* * *

Linda Yates était assise derrière son bureau les sourcils froncés avec colère vers son écran et tapait furieusement sur son clavier.

« Excusez-moi, » dit doucement Sam par-dessus son épaule et elle sursauta, se retournant. Sa coupe au carré qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules capta les lumières crues qui pendaient au plafond du bureau. Sam sourit, sachant que ça faisait ressortir sa fossette et l'utilisant impitoyablement. « Désolé, je vous ai surprise ? »

Linda leva un sourcil devant ce charme enfantin. « Pas de problème. » Elle jeta un œil à la salle de photocopie bondée. « C'est juste que vous vous habituez à faire abstraction du bruit par ici. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Mon nom est Sam et voici mon frère, Dean, » dit Sam poliment. « Nous venons juste de parler à Mme Garrity chez notre oncle Ted ? »

« Ted Lewis ? » dit Linda avec indignation. « Elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune famille. »

Dean sourit en prenant un air confidentiel. « Elle a du caractère. »

« C'est une manière de le formuler, » marmonna Linda.

« Le truc, Mlle Yates – »

« Linda. »

Sam sourit à nouveau. « Linda. On s'inquiète un peu pour notre oncle. Un shérif nous a dit qu'il paraît que ce qui s'est passé au musée pourrait être un coup monté de l'intérieur. »

« Nous ne voulons pas que quoi que ce soit soit mis sur le dos du pauvre oncle Ted, » dit Dean gravement.

« Je ne pense pas que votre oncle ait de quoi s'inquiéter, » dit Linda sèchement. « Je n sais pas ce que votre contact au commissariat vous a dit, même si je peux imaginer quel attardé ça devait être. Mais les flics ont d'autres chats à fouetter dans cette affaire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien, la lettre, » dit Linda comme si c'était évident. « Un timbré l'a envoyée au journal. Votre oncle ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Eh bien, il l'a mentionné, » dit Dean pour se dépêcher de la rassurer. « Mais nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails. »

Linda trifouilla dans des papiers sur son bureau et leur tendit une page photocopiée. « Il va droit au but et dit qu'ils vont être volés, » dit-elle tandis que Dean y jetait un œil. « Ils l'ont imprimée, ça s'est bien vendu. Mais personne n'a pris ça au sérieux avant que ça n'arrive. »

Sam regarda avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux le visage de Dean pâlir et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il tendit la page à Sam. « Et ça a été envoyé au journal ? »

« Et au commissariat, » confirma Linda.

Sam écoutait à peine, parcourant la page. « Pouvons-nous en avoir une copie ? » Il leva les yeux et sourit d'un air rassurant devant l'air soupçonneux de Linda. « Oncle Ted se sentirait peut-être mieux s'il pouvait voir ça de ses propres yeux. »

* * *

« Tu peux croire ça ? » dit Sam, utilisant un stylo pour encercler des parties de la page qu'il étudiait. « Des satanistes ? C'est bizarre. »

« J'ai renoncé à être surpris, » dit Dean, trempant une frite dans du ketchup et l'avalant. « Rien n'a vraiment de sens quand on a un gros trou à la place du cerveau. »

« Gros ? » dit Sam automatiquement. « Ne te flatte pas. »

« Ha ha. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Désolé, l'habitude. Ok, donc ça babille sur vénérer Satan, le sang d'une chèvre, bla bla bla. Ensuite écoute ça. **Le pouvoir de la Malédiction peut être libéré par ceux qui vénèrent le Seigneur noir. **»

« Eh bien, les légendes sur la Malédiction circulent depuis des années, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. Mais _le pouvoir de la Malédiction _? Comment tu _utilises_ une Malédiction ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Dean secoua la tête. « Ça veut dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez quelqu'un, franchement. »

« Mais ceux qui vénèrent l'obscurité. » pressa Sam. « Tu penses que c'est une sorte de culte ? »

« Ce que je pense c'est qu'on est mal, » dit Dean, fronçant les sourcils et se frottant la nuque. « Traquer un vieux agent de la sécurité cupide, c'était du gâteau comparé à essayer de maîtriser une bande de timbrés en robe noire. »

L'attention de Sam se dirigea totalement vers lui. « Ça va ? »

Dean fit retomber sa main. « Je vais bien, » dit-il sèchement.

« C'est juste que tu te frottais le cou avant ton attaque la nuit dernière, » dit Sam avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien, » répéta Dean d'un ton brusque. « Je crois que j'ai tiré sur quelques muscles pendant cette foutue crise. » Il grimaça et repoussa son assiette à demi-entamée. « T'inquiète pas, Sam, je ne vais pas péter un câble ici et t'embarrasser. »

Sam secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. « C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »

Dean grimaça à nouveau et haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse. « Désolé, mec, » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir supporter ça, c'est tout. Je me sens tellement… » Il secoua la tête, semblant ne pas trouver ses mots.

« On va arranger ça, » dit Sam avec urgence, tendant la main et prenant gentiment le poignet de son frère. « Je te le promets. »

Dean baissa les yeux vers les longs doigts de Sam qui encerclaient son poignet. « Je me sens tellement… inutile, tu vois ? » dit-il à voix basse. Il se retira jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Sam touchent les siens et les agrippa fermement. « Je te regarde travailler et je pense qu'il y a des trucs que je devrais faire, ou dire. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir te soutenir comme tu le fais. »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, » lui dit Sam honnêtement.

« Et si on n'arrivait pas à retrouver ces bijoux ? »

« On va les retrouver, » dit Sam avec confiance. Il pressa la main de Dean puis extirpa gentiment ses doigts de la prise de son frère. « Retournons au motel, il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier dans le journal de papa. »

Dean acquiesça mais ne parla pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers sa main vide, étirant lentement ses doigts.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Memories Of Me (Souvenirs de moi)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** En enquêtant sur une malédiction de routine dans une petite ville de Californie Dean perd la mémoire. Avec seulement son frère sur lequel compter des sentiments commencent à se développer et ils ne sont pas exactement fraternels. Comment Sam va-t-il faire face à ça?

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**.

Merci à celles qui me lisent et qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews! Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie 3 sur 4**

« Je le savais, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » Dean poussa la chaise à côté de Sam et se pencha sur la vieille écriture effacée.

« C'est une affaire sur laquelle Papa a travaillé en 96 en Alabama. Ce type avait une collection d'objets venant d'un vieil hôpital qui fonctionnait avant la guerre civile. Tu sais, des outils de chirurgien et autres. »

Dean grimaça. « Erk. Qui voudrait collectionner des trucs pareils ? »

« Aucune idée. En tout cas, il y a eu une série de meurtres bizarres dans l'immeuble de ce type et lui-même était le suspect. Papa enquêtait sur l'idée que ce mec ait été possédé par les objets et les ait utilisés pour tuer ses voisins. Mais avant que le type ait pu être arrêté la collection a été volée. »

« Est-ce que papa a trouvé qui a fait ça ? »

« C'étaient des cultistes, » dit Sam, pointant du doigt la partie concernée sur la page.

Dean fronça les sourcils devant l'écriture en pattes de mouche. « Comment tu peux lire ça ? »

« Ouais, c'est un don, » rigola Sam. « En tout cas, pour faire court – ces gars croyaient qu'ils pouvaient exploiter le pouvoir de la malédiction qui hantait ces objets, quelle qu'elle soit. Et s'en servir à leur compte. Maintenant la Malédiction des Brackett est pas mal puissante, elle a tué des dizaines de personnes pendant le siècle dernier. Ils doivent penser avoir un moyen de voler ce pouvoir, et je suppose qu'ils connaissent le truc des 25 ans aussi bien que nous, donc ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'ils soient venus la même nuit que nous. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. » Dean ramassa la page photocopiée couverte des marques nettes que Sam avait faites au stylo. « **Le pouvoir de la Malédiction peut être libéré par ceux qui vénèrent le Seigneur noir**, » cita-t-il. « Ça a l'air de coller. Et maintenant ? »

« On fait le tour des magasins de sciences occultes du coin, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup dans une ville comme celle-là. On trouve où les goths aiment traîner. »

« J'ai une question pour toi, mec, » dit Dean, posant la feuille sur la table. « Comment ça se fait que ces tordus puissent entrer et voler les bijoux sans problème, alors qu'il me suffit de ramasser ce foutu pendentif pour devenir M. Sans-Mémoire ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Tu te souviens de ma théorie sur le fait que ces choses aient pu savoir que nous étions après elles ? »

Sam prit son air incrédule.

« Je sais, les objets maudits ne pensent pas. Je dis juste que quand nous les trouverons nous ferions mieux de les détruire sans les toucher, c'est tout. Qui sait ce que ça… pourrait… »

Soudain Dean agrippa son bras, assez fort pour lui faire mal et un regard vers son visage suffit à Sam pour savoir tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Les yeux de Dean étaient écarquillés par la peur, ses muscles se contractaient déjà.

« Sam, » haleta-t-il. « Bon sang, Sam – »

« Tout va bien, » dit Sam, prenant son frère par l'avant-bras et le tirant de la chaise au lit. « Tout va bien, Dean. Je te tiens. »

« Sam ! » fut tout ce que Dean put crier avant de se courber dans l'agonie, s'arquant parfaitement tandis que le spasme secouait son corps. Sam ne put à nouveau qu'observer avec impuissance, écartant la table de chevet et tout ce qui pourrait toucher les membres agités de son frère et le blesser.

« Dean, » murmura-t-il encore et encore, impuissant face à la douleur qui s'abattait sur le corps de son frère, face aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses tempes et descendaient sur le dessus de lit sous sa tête agitée. Sam ne chronométrait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, celle-là était plus longue que la précédente, d'une durée de presque deux minutes. Deux minutes qui semblaient être une éternité lorsque les spasmes s'évanouirent, laissant un Dean crispé, le souffle lourd, la lèvre saignant à l'endroit où il avait dû la mordre.

« C'est bon, » dit Sam d'un ton apaisant, essuyant maladroitement les larmes sur son propre visage. Quand il fut évident que l'attaque était terminée il se précipita dans la salle de bain et attrapa une serviette propre, la trempant dans de l'eau froide avant de l'essorer les mains tremblantes. De retour à côté du lit il essuya doucement le sang de la bouche de Dean et tamponna la larme écrasée sur sa lèvre avec un coin doux du tissu. « Tu vas t'en sortir. »

« Bordel de merde, » jura Dean d'un air sonné. « T'as vu ça ? »

« N'essaie pas de bouger pour le moment, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque.

« Aucun problème. » En fait il semblait que Dean ne puisse pas faire plus qu'ouvrir les yeux et ceux-ci clignèrent dans la lumière vive avant que Sam ne pense à se pencher et à débrancher la lampe du mur.

« Sam, » dit-il, sonné.

« Je suis là. »

« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. » Une nouvelle larme perla du coin de son œil et Sam l'enleva doucement avec la serviette.

« Je sais, mec. On va arranger ça, je te le promets. »

« Ne me ramène pas à l'hôpital, d'accord ? » murmura Dean, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle commença à ralentir tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Sam baissa la tête, ne se préoccupant même plus d'essuyer ses propres larmes. C'était étrange, qu'il soit assis aussi près de son frère et pourtant qu'il lui manque autant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dean saurait quoi faire à ce moment-là. Ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter pouvoir parler à Dean juste quelques minutes, l'ancien Dean, celui qui rendait toujours même les pires problèmes suffisamment insignifiants pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

« _Rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serai là._ »

* * *

Sam s'étira en se réveillant lorsqu'il sentit le poids de Dean quitter le lit. Il ouvrit des yeux embués et le scruta, remarquant aux les ombres allongées dans la pièce que le soleil allait sans doute bientôt se coucher. « Dean ? » murmura-t-il. « Ça va ? »

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Aïe. » Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure enflée avec précaution. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, » dit Sam d'un ton bourru, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se lever. La main ouverte de Dean vint se poser sur sa poitrine et le repoussa sur le matelas.

« Ne te lève pas, » dit doucement Dean. « Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de repos. En fait tu as l'air plus mal en point que moi. »

Sam étudia le visage de son frère à travers ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil. Mis à part les pâles auréoles autour des ses yeux et la lèvre déchirée Dean avait effectivement l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Bien que Sam dû se demander combien d'attaques comme celle-là le corps de son frère pourrait encore supporter.

« Pourquoi es-tu habillé ? »

« Je meurs de faim. En fait j'ai tellement faim que même un Big Mac me fait envie à l'heure actuelle. »

« Attends-moi, je viens avec toi, » dit Sam mais Dean se contenta de le repousser à nouveau.

« C'est juste à côté, mec. Je crois être capable d'aller juste à côté. »

Sam pencha la tête et se contenta de le regarder avec inquiétude. « Dean, » commença-t-il de son ton le plus raisonnable.

« Sa-am, » se moqua Dean. « Je vais bien, d'accord ? Il est probable que je ne pète pas un câble de sitôt. »

« On ne le sait pas. »

« On ne sait pas grand-chose, si ? » dit Dean calmement. « On ne sait pas où sont les bijoux, on ne sait pas qui les a pris. On ne sait pas pourquoi mon cerveau m'attaque de l'intérieur. » Il baissa les yeux vers sa main qui était toujours posée sur la poitrine de Sam, ses doigts jouant paresseusement avec le bouton de sa chemise de flanelle. « On ne sait pas pourquoi… »

Sam fronça les sourcils en entendant la douce douleur dans la voix de son frère. Soudain il fut incroyablement conscient de la chaleur de la main de Dean à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Conscient de l'intimité de la petite pièce, des ombres allongées, du sifflement calme du trafic sur la route mouillée à l'extérieur.

_Il pleut jamais en Californie, mon cul, _pensa Sam.

Plus que tout autre chose il était conscient de Dean comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La chaleur de sa hanche au bout du matelas. L'odeur fraîche de son souffle. Les brins de barbe dorée naissante sur ses joues. Ses yeux lorsque ses cils se soulevèrent et qu'il baissa les yeux.

« Dean, » dit gentiment Sam, secouant la tête. « Non. »

« Je sais, » répondit Dean, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Je sais, Sam. Tu vois, c'est la seule chose que je sais bien. » La main toujours sur le torse de Sam remonta, sur sa poitrine, sa clavicule, son épaule, la courbe de son cou. Le cœur de Sam battait, mais en dépit de sa position vulnérable il n'y avait pas de peur en lui. Pas de panique. Seulement une tristesse ineffable parce qu'il pouvait voir ce que son frère voulait maintenant, ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il avait soif.

Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui donner.

La main chaude atteignit sa joue, la saisit, le pouce la caressant, frôlant presque la rondeur de la lèvre inférieure de Sam. Les yeux de Dean étaient assombris, il sortit à nouveau sa langue pour toucher sa lèvre inférieure, puis il se pencha en avant, et ça aurait été tellement facile de simplement se détendre, de donner à Dean ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il désirait, peut-être même de rattraper ces fois où il n'avait pas pu ou voulu donner à Dean ce qu'il voulait.

Mais à la place Sam leva sa propre main et attrapa gentiment l'épaule de Dean, l'immobilisant, faisant cesser le mouvement de descente.

L'œil de Dean passa de ses lèvres à ses yeux et Sam essaya, il essaya vraiment d'y faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Son amour, sa compréhension. Même son pardon.

Un pli barra le front de Dean puis ses cils tombèrent sur ses yeux. « Je sais, » dit-il à nouveau, d'un ton morne. Avec un soupir il se leva du lit et traversa la pièce.

« Dean ? » dit doucement Sam, balançant ses pieds sur le côté du lit et s'asseyant. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi t'excuser ? » dit Dean avec un rire amer. « Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. »

« Ouais mais je suis celui qui ressent ça, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque. « Je suis celui qui se sent comme ça. » Il se retourna brusquement. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive, Sam ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Sam douloureusement. Ses yeux le piquaient lorsqu'il regarda une larme silencieuse glisser sur la joue de son frère.

« Comment est-ce que je peux t'aimer autant quand tu es la seule personne sur terre que je ne pourrai jamais avoir ? » Sam tressaillit en entendant cette question angoissée. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Tout ira bien, » insista Sam. « Quand tu retrouveras la mémoire – »

« Quand tu retrouveras ton frère tu veux dire, » dit Dean avec amertume.

« Tu es mon frère, » dit Sam avec intensité.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » dit Dean, sa bouche se tordant avec dérision. « Je ne suis pas lui. Pour te dire la vérité – je commence à le détester. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » protesta Sam, les yeux meurtris.

« Je le pense. Tu vas le retrouver et je ne serai qu'un souvenir dont vous rirez tous les deux. Je serai parti. »

Sam secoua la tête farouchement, sautant sur ses pieds et tendant la main vers les épaules de son frère. « Tu _es _lui, Dean. »

Avec une vitesse surprenante les deux mains de Dean se levèrent et le poussèrent. Pris par surprise Sam tituba en arrière, son derrière heurtant le bout du lit et glissant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye brusquement sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers Dean avec surprise mais son frère regardait ses propres mains, le dégoût de lui-même s'affichant sur son visage.

« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, » marmonna Dean. Il croisa le regard de Sam, secouant la tête avec déni. « Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. »

Et avant que Sam n'ait pu faire plus que se propulser sur ses pieds Dean ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et disparut dans la nuit naissante.

* * *

Ses pieds étaient nus et l'asphalte était cassant et irrégulier mais Sam continua à clopiner jusqu'à l'avant-cour sous la pluie avant d'admettre qu'il n'allait pas réussir à rattraper Dean. Poussant des jurons sur tout le chemin il boita jusqu'à la chambre et perdit de longues minutes à se sécher les pieds et à enfiler des baskets. Puis il attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés et sortit.

San Marco était une ville côtière californienne typique après la tombée de la nuit. De longues rangées de magasins et de dépôts sombres fermés, puis une rue entière allumée et pleine de vie, des voitures qui passent, des essaims de filles et de garçons qui traînent dans des coins, dans des cafés, se répandant dans la rue à l'entrée des bars. La musique imprimait un rythme puissant, différent à chaque endroit mais se combinant d'une certaine manière dans un battement régulier qui martelait les oreilles de Sam et faisait battre ses tempes.

Il repérait constamment des personnes ressemblant plus ou moins à Dean partout dans la foule, la bonne coupe de cheveux, la veste en cuir, la tenue noire, les grosses lunettes – qui porte des lunettes de soleil la nuit ?

Mais chaque fois c'était quelqu'un d'autre, parfois quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait même pas mais le désespoir colorait la vision de Sam, le pur désir de trouver son frère le trompant à chaque fois.

« Putain, Dean, » jura-t-il à voix basse, mais comment pouvait-il blâmer Dean pour ça ? Comment pouvait-il commencer à comprendre à quel point ça devait être difficile pour son frère ?

Et pourtant, qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? D'une certaine manière Dean était malade, n'avait pas toute sa tête. C'était très bien de se dire qu'il aurait pu offrir à Dean un peu de réconfort pour l'aider à traverser cette passe douloureuse. Mais bientôt – si Dieu le voulait bien – _son _Dean serait de retour, plus acerbe et blagueur que jamais. Et comment diable Sam aurait-il pu supporter de lui faire face s'il avait cédé à _ce_ Dean ?

Se sentant coupable il réalisa qu'il faisait exactement ce dont Dean l'avait accusé une heure plus tôt. Les séparer dans son esprit, ce Dean, celui-là. Son Dean, et ce nouveau Dean. Cet étranger qui le regardait avec les yeux de son frère mais avec un désir que son frère n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui depuis un million d'années.

Mais j'aurais pu m'approcher de lui, pensa douloureusement Sam tandis qu'il roulait dans une rue de plus, passait à côté d'un bar dans une partie plus mal famée de la ville. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser, même si c'était hors de question. J'aurais pu passer mon bras autour de lui, lui offrir du réconfort. Un câlin.

Même au déjeuner, lorsque Dean avait recherché le réconfort de sa main, Sam s'était retiré.

L'habitude ? Les Winchester n'étaient pas une famille très affectueuse. Bien sûr Papa leur donnait des accolades quand ils étaient enfants, un « bien joué, gamin, » d'un ton bourru, un ébouriffement de cheveux qui les faisait toujours grimacer et aplatir à nouveau les mèches gênantes mais les faisait sourire intérieurement.

Mais ils avaient grandi depuis et étaient devenus des hommes. La seule fois pendant la dernière décennie où Sam pouvait se souvenir d'une étreinte de la part de son père était leur rencontre avortée à Chicago des mois auparavant.

Le souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir pour les essuyer, pensant à combien il avait été émotif ces derniers jours. Comment Dean rirait de lui s'il le savait. Comment il se moquerait pour le taquiner et le traiterait de fillette.

_Son _Dean.

« Où es-tu, Dean ? »

À quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait serré Dean dans ses bras de toute façon ? Pouvait-il s'en souvenir ? Était-ce avant que son admiration enfantine pour son grand frère ne se transforme en impatience d'adolescent face à tout ce qui faisait leurs vies ?

Combien d'argent Dean avait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à demander ? Mais Dean s'occupait de l'argent, volait les cartes de crédit dans leurs boîtes postales, créait les noms à mettre dans les logiciels, arnaquait au billard et aux cartes.

Et Sam le laissait faire – le taquinait pour ça même. Mais ne se plaignait pas lorsque ça payait les factures, renouvelait l'armurerie et remplissait la voiture d'essence.

À quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait serré son grand frère dans ses bras ? Il avait essayé de le faire le dernier jour avant de partir pour aller à l'université, quand ses poings étaient toujours serrés après cette dernière bagarre avec Papa, quand il était sorti de leur dernière planque avec son sac de voyage et 160 dollars dans son vieux portefeuille usé. Il avait essayé de prendre Dean dans ses bras alors, essayé de l'atteindre. Mais Dean lui avait seulement tapé dans la main, avait attrapé celle-ci et quand Sam l'avait lâché il y avait 200 autres dollars en billets de vingt dans son poing.

Et Dean était parti, sautant dans la voiture et laissant une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé sur la route.

Ces 200 dollars en plus avaient sans aucun doute fait la différence pour percer à San Francisco.

« _Dis-moi juste que tu feras attention à toi._ »

* * *

La ville n'était pas si grande, elle n'avait pas autant de bars que ça mais Sam les avait tous faits avant de décider qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour cette nuit. Il était peut-être minuit quand il dirigea la voiture vers le motel et entra dans le parking. Puis il respira pour la première fois pendant les quelques dernières heures lorsque les phares avant balayèrent une forme recroquevillée sous l'auvent à côté de la porte, la tête baissée sous le froid humide de la nuit pluvieuse.

Il voulait jurer, l'insulter et crier _bordel Dean, t'étais où ?_ Mais Dean ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque Sam sortit ses longues jambes de la voiture et lorsqu'il leva enfin un peu la tête vers lui, Sam vit l'abattement sur son visage et n'en eut pas le cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte du motel et se retira pour laisser Dean franchir le seuil, ses bottes laissant des traces humides sur le tapis.

Sam alla droit à la salle de bain et alluma la douche, attendant que la vapeur gonfle avant de se pencher par la porte ouverte. Dean se tenait toujours là où il l'avait laissé, les épaules voûtées, la silhouette parcourue de frissons.

« Dean, » dit-il fermement, tendant la main, et Dean haussa les épaules et s'avança, évitant sa main et entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Laisse la porte ouverte, » lui dit Sam. « Et pour l'amour de Dieu si tu sens une autre attaque arriver assieds-toi vite. C'est mieux que de tomber. »

La mâchoire de Dean se serra à cet ordre, ce que Sam considéra comme un bon signe. Le Dean-qui-s'exécute-en-silence était en fait plus dérangeant que le Dean-qui-veut-draguer-son-frère. Ignorant ses instructions, Dean ferma la porte derrière lui en la claquant et Sam s'écroula sur le bord du lit et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Le soulagement de retrouver Dean sain et sauf était grisant. Chaque scénario catastrophe qui était passé dans son esprit pendant les quelques dernières heures lui revint et il gémit en pensant à combien les choses auraient pu mal tourner.

Et si Dean s'était simplement volatilisé ? En attrapant un bus, en faisant du stop, quittant l'étrangeté de la vie dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et de l'inconnu qui avait passé les quelques derniers jours à l'attirer vers lui et à le repousser ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean apparut dans un nuage de vapeur, une serviette attachée autour de sa taille et un air irrité sur le visage. « Regarde ça, » dit-il sèchement. « Le grand garçon a réussi à se doucher tout seul sans mourir. Tu dois être tellement fier. »

« Où t'es allé ? » demanda calmement Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança d'un pas lourd avec une attitude aussi exagérée qu'il le pouvait en ayant les pieds nus et une serviette rose.

« Où j'allais aller au juste ? » râla-t-il. « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais furibard, pas vrai ? Je ne connais personne à part toi. »

« C'est pour ça que t'étais furibard ? » Sam inclina la tête et pouffa de rire. « _Furibard _? »

« La ferme, » ordonna Dean. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira son sac de voyage vers lui. « Est-ce que j'ai quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas noir ? Oh, regarde. » Il sortit une chemise. « Gris. Protégez mes yeux de cette explosion de couleurs. »

« C'est comme ça qu'on a grandi, » dit Sam en haussant les épaules. « Les couleurs sombres ne laissent pas voir la poussière ou les taches de sang. »

« J'ai rien contre la manière dont on a grandi, mec, mais c'est une sacrée raison pour acheter des vêtements. »

« Ouais. » Sam observa Dean finalement perdre patience dans sa recherche et vider tout le sac sur le lit. Finalement il prit un short propre et un t-shirt kaki.

« Parce que le kaki est presque une couleur, pas vrai ? »

« Dean ? » dit Sam d'une voix rauque. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Dean baissa les yeux vers les vieux vêtements qu'il tenait, resserrant ses mains sur le tissu usé. « Je te l'ai dit, » dit-il doucement. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Peut-être. J'aurais probablement pu gérer tout ça un peu mieux. Mais je veux te dire – il n'y a pas d'autre Dean, ok ? Tu es lui. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de tout maintenant, mais tu es la même personne – je le vois dans tout ce que tu dis. Dans chacun de tes mouvements. Tu t'inquiétais de ne pas me soutenir, mais, mec, tu étais là à chaque instant aujourd'hui. C'aurait été facile d'oublier que tu avançais à l'aveuglette, sans carte. Tu étais derrière moi comme tu l'es toujours. »

« Je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser, » admit Dean à voix basse. « Je voulais juste… » Il rougit. « Enfin, tu sais ce que je voulais. C'était pas juste de te mettre dans cette situation. »

« Rien de tout ça n'a été juste. » Sam fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux humides d'un air piteux. « Tu sais, si tu retrouvais la mémoire tu te foutrais de ma gueule pour la façon dont j'ai agi depuis le début. Comme une foutue fillette. »

Le regard de Dean vacilla jusqu'à lui. « Je ferais ça ? »

« Ouais. » Sam y réfléchit. « En fait pour quelqu'un qui admire autant les femmes tu peux être un peu sexiste dans ton choix d'insultes. »

« Je suis un chien, tu te souviens ? »

« Et un obsédé, » lui rappela Sam d'un air moqueur.

Dean lui fit un sourire de travers et Sam commença à penser que peut-être tout s'arrangerait, qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

« Demain, » dit brusquement Dean. « Enfin aujourd'hui je présume. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces bijoux, Sam, ils pourraient être n'importe où, et tu le sais. »

« Dean – »

« Et si cette histoire de culte échoue. Si ces choses ont disparu… Alors moi aussi. »

Sam le regarda bouche bée.

« Et je ne reviendrai pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Nous allons briser cette malédiction, Dean. Quoi qu'il en coûte, on le fera. »

« Peut-être, » dit Dean dubitativement. « Je dis juste, si ça n'est pas le cas. »

« Mais où irais-tu ? » bredouilla Sam, essayant de se faire à cette idée. Dean ne partait pas. C'était lui qui s'en allait, pas Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Loin d'ici, » dit-il simplement.

La gorge de Sam se serra. « Tu veux dire loin de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sam, » dit Dean avec sincérité, les yeux tristes. « J'aimerais pouvoir te faire comprendre. À quel point c'est dur d'être si proche de quelqu'un et en même temps si éloigné. Je veux dire, je peux gérer le rejet. » Dean sourit à nouveau, avec sa bouche si ce n'était avec ses yeux. « Ça doit être un de ces talents que j'ai gardé même si je ne sais pas où je l'ai eu. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, Sam, quand tu me regardes avec autant d'amour dans les yeux. Ou quand tu me touches avec une telle tendresse. Et je ne peux pas tendre la main et te toucher en retour sans que ce soit mal. »

Sam ne put qu'acquiescer, retenant ses larmes, la mâchoire serrée pour combattre la douleur.

« Tout ça, » murmura Dean, montrant la pièce autour d'eux, l'intimité de la lumière de la lampe et les draps froissés. « Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je sais que ça fait de moi un sale égoïste, et j'en suis désolé. Je sais juste que si j'essaie de rester je vais faire ou dire quelque chose qui va dépasser cette limite. »

« Tu ne devrais pas ressentir ça, » dit Sam, ses yeux le piquant douloureusement. « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable d'aimer quelqu'un. »

« Pas quelqu'un, » dit Dean douloureusement. « Mon frère. J'ai vu ton visage quand tu as compris ce que je voulais. Tu étais horrifié, mec. Tu savais que c'était mal. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de ces instants de choc et d'horreur. Ça semblait tellement loin. « Tu sais, Dean, » dit-il lentement, tâtant le terrain. « Toi et moi nous avons eu quelques problèmes au fil des années. En fait nous ne nous sommes même pas parlé pendant plus de deux ans une fois. »

Dean cligna des yeux avec surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Mais quoi que nous ayons traversé, quelle que soit la quantité de disputes et de coups bas qu'il y ait eu entre nous, je n'ai jamais douté d'une chose. » Sam leva les yeux et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. « Que tu m'aimes. Autant que je t'aime. »

« Eh bien, » dit Dean, des taches rouges fleurissant sur ses joues.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi, mec. »

Dean lui lança un demi-sourire peiné et Sam le regarda avec un amour infini. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Détestait le fait qu'il veuille offrir du réconfort mais qu'il ne sache pas comment le faire sans faire empirer la situation. La peur le perçait à présent, brûlante comme de l'acide. Il était en train de perdre Dean, de perdre son frère, il pouvait le sentir s'éloigner de plus en plus à chaque instant qui passait.

Peut-être que demain, s'ils pouvaient trouver ce foutu pendentif, mettre fin à la Malédiction…

Mais à cet instant demain semblait être à des années lumière. Dans cette petite chambre minable, dans cette ville étrange. Dans une vie pleine de villes étranges. Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant c'était Dean, et il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas pour ça, pas pour une vieille malédiction folle furieuse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses espérances pour le lendemain amputer sur ce qui devait être fait ce soir, maintenant, à la minute. Pour qu'ils puissent atteindre demain.

Puis soudain son chemin fut tracé devant lui et il fut stupéfait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Parce que Dean avait bel et bien toujours été là pour lui, même quand il n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui, même quand il aurait été très difficile de dire lequel d'entre eux deux avait agi comme le plus grand des immatures.

Et maintenant c'était au tour de Sam d'être là pour lui.

Sur des jambes soudainement tremblantes de nervosité Sam se leva et fit le petit pas qui l'amena à côté de Dean, se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le bord du lit. Les yeux que Dean leva vers lui étaient las, vieillis, remplis de tristesse. Et de confusion.

« Sam ? »

Lentement, pour laisser à Dean la chance de se retirer, Sam tendit la main vers celle de son frère qui était lâchement posée sur le tas de vêtements sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Déglutissant avec difficulté Sam leva la main de Dean et en effleura les jointures avec ses lèvres.

« Sam ? » dit Dean, la voix tremblante.

Sam s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement et embrassa à nouveau la main de Dean, la tournant délicatement et caressant doucement sa paume calleuse. Les doigts de Dean sursautèrent convulsivement et il leva sa main libre pour toucher le poignet de Sam, l'entourant de ses doigts et le tenant fermement.

« S'il te plaît, Sam, » dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Sam sourit contre la peau chaude à cause de la douche, sentant les tremblements du corps de Dean à côté du sien, entendant son souffle court.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, sentant Dean vaciller en sentant le souffle chaud contre sa peau sensible.

« Parce que tu ne le veux pas, » se força à dire Dean.

« Apparemment si. »

« Non, » dit Dean avec force, retirant ses mains de l'emprise de son frère. « Je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'en allais pour te forcer la main, Sam. Je n'essayais pas de te faire chanter. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, » dit Sam honnêtement. Il tendit de nouveau la main et prit doucement et délibérément celle de Dean dans la sienne à nouveau.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? » dit Dean, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Sam levait la main captive et la posait sur sa mâchoire, s'y penchant avec un soupir. « Est-ce que c'est de la culpabilité ? Tu penses que tu me dois quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que c'est ta vision de l'amour fraternel ? »

Sam regarda son frère, plissant le front pendant qu'il retournait réellement les options dans sa tête avant de décider de sa réponse.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement. « Tout ça à la fois. » Prenant une profonde inspiration il se pencha en avant, gardant les yeux ouverts et observant les yeux de Dean s'écarquiller encore plus. Mais l'autre homme ne se retira pas et ça arriva, les lèvres de Sam se pressèrent contre celles de Dean et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longs moments. C'était si chaste que c'était presque fraternel, ou ça aurait pu l'être si le regard de Dean ne brûlait pas aussi férocement lorsque Sam se retira.

« Nous sommes frères, » murmura Dean d'une voix enrouée, mettant ce fait sur le tapis, l'affirmant abruptement comme pour s'en convaincre autant que Sam.

Sam croisa son regard. « Je n'ai pas oublié, » murmura-t-il en réponse.

L'autre main de Dean se leva et il prit le visage de Sam tendrement. « Moi si. »

« Je sais. » Les yeux de Sam vacillèrent un moment. « C'est quelque chose dont nous nous soucierons demain. »

« Demain, » dit Dean d'un air perplexe. « C'est à des années lumières. »

Malgré l'intensité de l'instant Sam pouffa, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point ils étaient semblables parfois, malgré toutes leurs différences. Étrangement ça le fit se sentir mieux.

Le regard de Dean suivit le sourire à fossette et prit un grand air réprobateur. « Hé, c'est pas juste, » dit-il sur la défensive. « C'est pas juste de sortir la grande artillerie avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » rigola Sam. « Les fossettes marchent à tous les coups. » Il tourna sa joue dans la main de Dean, sentant la chaleur émaner de sa peau rougie. « Tu veux ça, Dean. Tu as besoin de ça. »

« Je veux que tu le veuilles aussi. »

« Alors montre-moi, » défia Sam. « Fais-moi le vouloir aussi. »

Le regard de Dean chercha le sien et Sam le croisa audacieusement, plus certain que jamais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Je t'ai prévenu que je n'étais pas assez fort, » lui dit Dean et Sam sut que la bataille était terminée. Dean ne se battrait plus.

Étrangement c'est à ce moment-là que Sam commença à se sentir vraiment nerveux. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler sous ses côtes lorsque Dean ouvrit délicatement les boutons de sa chemise de flanelle. Il écarta les côtés et étudia le t-shirt gris que Sam portait dessous. « Combien de couches tu portes ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je sens le froid, » bredouilla Sam en faisant glisser ses bras hors de la chemise à manches longues.

« Je dirais que tu es trop frêle mais, mec, » dit Dean avec admiration en faisant passer ses mains sur le torse de Sam à travers le tissu fin. « Je t'ai vu sans ta chemise. »

L'admiration non dissimulée fit rougir Sam et il baissa timidement la tête tandis que Dean avait un petit rire.

« Tu rougis ? » demanda-t-il avec enchantement et Sam se sentit se tortiller. Il n'était tellement pas du genre à rougir. Après ses années d'adolescence maladroite il était en fait devenu assez à l'aise avec les femmes, se faisant aussi bien des amies qu'il attirait des amantes potentielles.

Mais il n'était pas avec une femme maintenant et il s'étonna lui-même en voyant à quel point il se sentait anxieux à cause de ça. C'était tellement important qu'il fasse ça bien, tellement important qu'il soit là pour son frère, qu'il lui donne ça. Soudain impatient il fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et poussa Dean en arrière sur le lit, frissonnant en sentant la cuisse nue de Dean glisser contre le tissu bien lavé de son jean, de fines poussières de cheveux dorés l'effleurant doucement.

Fronçant les sourcils avec concentration Sam se lécha les lèvres et se pencha en avant, appuyant un baiser d'urgence contre les lèvres de Dean, ouvrant délibérément la bouche et passant sa langue sur la rondeur charnue.

« Aïe, » marmonna Dean et Sam sentit un pincement de honte en sentant un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il, se roulant sur le dos, portant une main tremblante à son front et le frottant anxieusement. « J'ai oublié ta lèvre. »

« Sam, c'est bon, » dit Dean d'un ton apaisant, se soulevant un peu sur le lit et se mettant sur le coude. La lampe était derrière lui, redessinant ses cheveux, leur donnant une douce teinte dorée dans la lumière tamisée. « Calme-toi, ok ? Tu n'es pas en train de passer un test. »

Sam se détendit en entendant la douce touche d'humour dans la voix de Dean, se couchant sur l'oreiller, son regard croisant un peu anxieusement le regard vert inquiet. « Je ne veux pas foirer ça, » admit-il.

Dean posa une main sur la poitrine de son frère à l'endroit où son cœur battait férocement. « On peut encore arrêter ça, » offrit-il calmement. « C'est déjà tellement important que tu veuilles me donner ça. S'il te plaît ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard. »

Et Sam considéra effectivement cette possibilité un moment, considéra l'idée de se lever de ce lit et d'aller jusqu'au sien. De s'éloigner de ce petit espace d'intimité qu'ils avaient créé dans cette petite chambre douillette. Dehors les voitures passaient sur la route mouillée et le vent soufflait une rafale de gouttes de pluie contre la vitre. Dehors se trouvait le monde réel, celui dans lequel ils n'avaient jamais eu leur place, celui dans lequel ils étaient toujours les exclus.

Sam frissonna et tendit la main, passant une grande main sur l'épaule de Dean, la fermant sur la poignée de taches de rousseur sur la peau dorée.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter ça, » admit-il. « C'est… ce n'est pas juste à propos de toi, Dean. C'est à propos de moi aussi. Moi te donnant quelque chose. Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ? »

La douce inquiétude de Dean s'évanouit et ses yeux s'échauffèrent tandis qu'ils voletaient sur le visage de Sam, de ses yeux suppliants à la légère rougeur qui couvrait ses hautes pommettes à la rondeur de ses lèvres.

« Arrête-moi si ça devient trop, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque, mais il ne laissa même pas à Sam le temps d'acquiescer à cette requête tremblante avant que ses lèvres ne s'avancent et il n'y eut aucun rejet cette fois lorsque Sam entrouvrit les lèvres à cette exploration qui ne montrait aucune hésitation, sa mâchoire forte s'ouvrant lorsque la main de Dean se posa sur elle, la saisissant, la caressant.

C'était étrange, des lèvres d'homme sur les siennes, cette légère rugosité de barbe naissante, une mâchoire forte s'appuyant contre la sienne. Les formes plates d'une poitrine d'homme contre sa large cage thoracique.

Mais c'était aussi incroyablement familier parce que c'était la bouche de Dean sur la sienne, les mains de Dean qui caressaient, glissaient sur sa peau, avec une callosité délicieuse. Dean qui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche comme s'il la vénérait, tournant la tête, émettant de petits bruits de gorge.

Et Sam pouvait sentir cette familiarité à travers l'étrangeté – que c'étaient les mains qui l'avaient tenu toute sa vie, qui le relevaient quand il tombait, le soutenaient quand il titubait, l'apaisaient quand il était agité. Cette familiarité ne devrait-elle pas être malsaine, le tabou n'était-il pas brisé ainsi ? N'aurait-il pas dû _sentir _que c'était mal ? Le sentait-il ? À travers la familiarité, l'étrangeté, l'accord inattendu et le désir ?

Où était le mal ?

Il y eut un subtil déplacement de poids et Dean fut sur lui, autour de lui, le corps pressé contre le sien, sa peau nue et chaude transpirant d'excitation, le pouls rapide. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à la faible lumière de la lampe, fixés sur Sam et tellement remplis d'amour que Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et rouler sur ses tempes.

« Shh, » l'apaisa Dean, ses lèvres douces suivant le tracé des larmes, sa langue rêche comme celle d'un chat les goûtant. « Shh, Sam. Tout va bien. »

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la satisfaction de sentir le poids d'un amant se presser contre lui. Dean plia les hanches et un instinct que Sam ne savait même pas qu'il possédait le fit étendre les jambes, haletant en sentant la pression. Soulevant ses hanches il se pressa à travers le denim doux contre la chaleur. « C'est bon, » haleta Dean.

« C'est fait pour. » Un doux murmure alors que des lèvres talentueuses s'écrasaient de nouveau contre sa bouche puis alignaient un collier de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il trouva la fossette de Sam et la bénit avec sa langue, faisant frissonner et sourire le plus jeune, transformant la fossette en pli et faisant sortir un gémissement de la poitrine de Dean.

« Bon sang, Sam, » marmonna-t-il, embrassant avec ferveur le cou de Sam et descendant dans le creux de sa gorge. « Dis-moi que ça te fait du bien à toi aussi. Parle-moi. »

« Je peux pas, » haleta Sam, rejetant sa tête contre l'oreiller, courbant à nouveau le dos, recherchant cette dureté à l'endroit où il était maintenant dur, affamé, en manque. « Dean, aide-moi, » marmonna-t-il, ses mains tremblantes se tendant vers sa ceinture, cherchant les boutons pour le libérer de sa prison. « J'ai besoin de te sentir, » gémit-il, au-delà de l'étrangeté et de la familiarité, au-delà du bien et du mal, tombant profondément dans la faim et dans le désir.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelque chose n'avait pas été aussi agréable, pensa Sam alors que Dean défaisait boutons et tirait sur la ceinture, prenant le jean et le boxer blanc en même temps pour les faire descendre sur les longues jambes qui s'agitèrent impatiemment et les enlevèrent.

Et maintenant tout n'était que chair chaude et ils avaient tous deux dépassé le stade des paroles tandis que les mains masculines et puissantes se déplaçaient, caressaient, se pressaient sur les peaux lisses et juvéniles, se glorifiant de la pure sensualité du contact et de la sensation du toucher. Sam se laissa aller, n'ayant jamais été étendu sous quelqu'un d'autre ni aimé aussi inconditionnellement. Étant toujours celui qui embrassait et étant si rarement embrassé lui-même et peut-être jamais aussi profondément, Sam ne put que tourner la tête sur l'oreiller et saisir la chair recouverte de sueur qui imprimait à présent un rythme, aussi familier que ses battements de cœur, glissant contre le creux de ses cuisses.

De longues jambes se soulevèrent et s'accrochèrent autour des hanches étroites de Dean.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché, étreint et caressé. Que des mains autres que les siennes n'avaient pas glissé sur la surface de son ventre, et le simple fait que la main de quelqu'un d'autre, que la main de _Dean_ le touche à cet endroit était suffisant pour envoyer de folles palpitations en direction de ses sens submergés.

Puis la main de Dean le trouva, s'enroula autour de lui, s'enroula autour d'eux deux et Sam n'eut même pas le temps de retrouver le rythme de sa respiration que déjà il jouissait, se courbant, s'accrochant avec les mains, serrant les dents et rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'ile explosait.

Il y eut une bouffée de chaleur humide entre eux puis Dean se raidit contre lui et Sam frissonna à nouveau en sentant l'humidité se projeter contre son ventre et la sensation, la simple réalité et l'intimité à couper le souffle de ce qui se passait provoqua chez lui un autre spasme, puis un autre.

Enfin, vidé et épuisé, il sentit Dean se détendre au-dessus de lui, sa silhouette musclée trouvant facilement tous les endroits où ils se complétaient et s'y incrustant. Il aurait dû se sentir lourd, ça aurait dû être inconfortable, mais au lieu de cela Sam sentit un confort dont il ignorait qu'il avait eu un besoin maladif pendant aussi longtemps. Les bras de Dean l'étreignaient, le berçaient, le corps de Dean le protégeait.

Cela faisait des mois que Sam n'avait pas sombré dans un sommeil aussi doux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Memories Of Me (Souvenirs de moi)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** En enquêtant sur une malédiction de routine dans une petite ville de Californie Dean perd la mémoire. Avec seulement son frère sur lequel compter des sentiments commencent à se développer et ils ne sont pas exactement fraternels. Comment Sam va-t-il faire face à ça?

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**.

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser une gentille review, mais aussi tous ceux qui ont lu cette trad. Vous trouverez une autre note en fin de chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

**Partie 4 sur 4**

La lumière matinale l'assaillit et Sam grimaça en levant la tête d'un air sonné. Son oreiller était décidément chaud et avait une odeur étrangement masculine et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se concentrer avant de réaliser que c'était le biceps de son frère. Il était aussi couvert de salive et Sam s'essuya honteusement la bouche et passa sa paume sur la chair duveteuse et recouverte de taches de rousseur. Il décocha un regard vers le visage de Dean mais le plus âgé dormait toujours paisiblement.

Sam se leva sur un coude, clignant des yeux et grimaçant toujours face à la vive lumière matinale. Les bras de Dean étaient étalés de chacun de ses côtés dans une attitude de total abandon, et Sam avait trouvé un oreiller avec celui de droite, se pelotonnant à côté du corps de son frère.

Son frère.

Étrange… comment le monde pouvait être ainsi bouleversé, retourné et soudainement devenir cet endroit méconnaissable où Sam Winchester se réveillait nu avec son frère.

Étrange… comme Dean paraissait jeune quand il dormait, toute la suffisance de la journée disparaissant.

Étrange… comment des années lumières étaient passées et comme même dans la froide lumière matinale Sam ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter sa décision impulsive.

C'était étrange, décida Sam. Mais il pouvait faire avec l'étrange. Toute sa vie avait été plutôt étrange jusqu'ici.

Sam réfléchissait rapidement et une centaine d'autres pensées traversèrent son esprit pendant la minute qui suivit. Que ça avait été différent de faire l'amour avec un homme. Qu'il s'était demandé parfois, comme tout le monde, comment ce serait. Que, dans son imagination, il était au-dessus. Qu'il n'avait _vraiment _pas été au-dessus la nuit dernière.

Il se demanda comment Dean serait quand il se réveillerait. Ce qui arriverait quand – si – _quand _il retrouverait la mémoire.

Comment les lèvres de Dean – qui lui étaient sans aucun doute aussi familières que le siennes – pouvaient-elles à présent sembler extrêmement fascinantes et avaient-elles toujours été aussi parfaites ?

Il pensa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la salle de bain.

Avec un profond soupir Sam fit passer ses jambes sur le côté du lit et s'assit, s'étirant les épaules, un bâillement le prenant par surprise. Ça avait été la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eue depuis des mois et Dean aurait assurément une remarque vulgaire sur le fait qu'il lui avait dit que tirer son coup résoudrait tous ses problèmes.

Se grattant paresseusement le ventre, Sam rit malicieusement. Qui aurait cru que son frère avait eu et avait toujours été la solution ?

« J'espère que tu ne ris pas de moi, » dit Dean de son âpre voix matinale derrière lui.

Sam tourna la tête et observa son frère par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux toujours fermés, Dean s'étirait dans la chaude lumière du soleil matinal, les poils duveteux sur ses bras et de ses jambes captant l'éclat doré. Un instant Sam fut assailli par le souvenir de ces membres veloutés entre ses jambes, ses cuisses effleurant la douce chair de l'intérieur des siennes. Il frissonna et se leva avec urgence.

« J'ai besoin de pisser. »

« Vas-y pour moi tant que tu y es, » interpella Dean d'une voix ensommeillée alors que Sam se précipitait vers la salle de bain. « J'ai pas envie de bouger. »

« Ne prends pas trop tes aises, » demanda Sam, luttant pour retourner à la normalité. « Nous avons un travail à terminer. » Il se gratta encore le ventre et des écailles de semence séchée s'accrochèrent à ses ongles. Ça arrivait, mais ça n'avait jamais été celle de quelqu'un d'autre et Sam fixa ses mains avec fascination avant de baisser les yeux vers les restes de la passion de cette nuit qui décoraient son ventre plat.

Il se lava les mains devant le miroir, inclinant la tête et se regardant. Il y avait du sang séché sur son menton, le sang de Dean, et il le rinça en se brossant les dents. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de penser à ces premiers profonds baisers sans se souvenir de ce goût métallique. Plissant les yeux en se regardant dans le miroir, et en voyant les légères marques de barbe sur sa joue et dans son cou, Sam se demanda si ça marchait dans l'autre sens et si le goût du sang lui rappellerait toujours la nuit dernière aussi clairement que maintenant.

Il avait besoin d'une douche mais il pouvait entendre Dean remuer et le jour commençait. Ils avaient du travail.

« T'as fini ? » Dean apparut dans l'entrebâillement, s'appuyant confortablement contre le montant et souriant. Il se grattait paresseusement le ventre et Sam retint un sourire à cette vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ce matin ? » demanda Dean en rejoignant les toilettes et en se soulageant. « Tu souris comme un imbécile depuis que je me suis réveillé. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » dit Sam avec légèreté. « Des larmes avant le petit déjeuner ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Dean pensivement, écartant Sam de devant le miroir et se lavant les mains. « Au moins à quelques heures de discussion sérieuse. Suivies par des larmes et des récriminations peut-être. » Il se regarda, se lissa les cheveux d'une main mouillée. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de me raser ? »

Sam lui lança un regard incrédule. « Comment je le saurais ? »

Dean lui répondit par un regard significatif. « Tu sais, » fit-il comprendre, levant la main et la faisant passer langoureusement sur sa barbe du matin. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de me raser ? »

Les sourcils remuants n'étaient pas tout à fait subtils et Sam secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Hé ben, Dean, pas étonnant que ta vie soit une série d'aventures d'une nuit si c'est ton idée d'un lendemain matin romantique. »

« Quelle chose intéressante à dire, » médita Dean, s'appuyant contre le lavabo et croisant les bras, ne se souciant absolument pas de sa nudité ou du fait que sa position accentuait… sa…

Sam s'enfuit de la pièce, les joues rouges alors que Dean rigolait grossièrement derrière lui.

« Pas assez romantique pour toi ? » héla-t-il.

« Crétin, » accusa Sam en démêlant son caleçon de son jean pour le faire passer sur ses longues jambes.

« C'est juste pour t'embêter, » dit Dean depuis le seuil avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice. « Hé, pourquoi si pressé ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre une douche ensemble. »

« Je sais ce que tu pensais, » dit Sam, mettant sa chemise. « Mais nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Ou est-ce que tu as oublié que le temps nous est compté ? » Il se tapota la tête. « Avant que ton cerveau ne t'attaque encore. »

Dean soupira et disparut pour se rincer et cracher. « Crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié, » dit-il avec ardeur. « Et personne ne veut éviter ça plus que moi. » Il émergea de la salle de bain et attrapa le caleçon que Sam lui lançait. C'était celui de la nuit précédente qui était sorti du sac de voyage mais n'était pas allé plus loin que le bord du lit.

« Est-ce que c'est un message ? »

« Habille-toi. Nous avons le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuner avant que le magasin de sciences occultes n'ouvre. »

Dean enfila le caleçon et le t-shirt kaki, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant lorsqu'il le passa sur sa tête. « Quel magasin ? Quand est-ce qu'on a trouvé un magasin ? »

« Il y a une boutique de sciences occultes appelée New Moon sur la Troisième, » dit Sam, mettant ses baskets. « Je suis tombé dessus quand je ratissais chaque mètre carré de la ville pour te trouver la nuit dernière. »

Dean grimaça. « Désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, » ordonna Sam, mettant ses clés et son portefeuilles dans sa poche. « Ne le refais plus, c'est tout. »

Dean sourit. « Je te le promets. »

Sam se détendit un peu maintenant que son frère s'habillait. Aussi nombreuses qu'aient pu être les fois où il avait déjà vu Dean nu, ça avait une signification totalement différente pour lui maintenant. C'était plutôt de mauvais augure maintenant qu'il y pensait. L'intimité impulsive et sauvage de la nuit précédente était arrivée sur le moment, en suivant ses instincts pour passer la nuit et atteindre le jour suivant.

Et maintenant c'était le jour suivant.

Ça pouvait être dur parfois, de vivre dans le présent. Ça pouvait vous rattraper.

« Hé. »

Sam cligna des yeux et se concentra. Totalement habillé, Dean entra dans son espace vital et saisit les hanches fines de Sam, avec une fermeté possessive. « T'étais parti où ? »

Sam eut le souffle coupé face à cette proximité, respirant les odeurs mélangées de son frère et de lui-même qui émanaient de leurs corps. Il secoua la tête. « Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Tu regrettais ? » demanda doucement Dean. Sobrement.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Non, » répondit-il, spontanément. « Je ne regrette rien, » précisa-t-il.

Dean se pencha en avant et frotta son nez contre le cou de son frère. « Moi non plus, » confirma-t-il, le bout de sa langue retraçant une petite marque rouge et rugueuse. « Sauf pour les marques de barbe. Désolé, Sam. »

« C'est nouveau pour moi, » rit Sam, le souffle irrégulier à cause de cette langue brûlante qui traçait un chemin humide de son cou à sa gorge, s'y penchant alors qu'elle le chatouillait et le taquinait. « Mec, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant. »

Dean soupira et se retira, avec un sourire désarmant. « Nous n'avons pas une heure ? » amadoua-t-il. Il pressa un peu plus ses hanches et maintenant Sam n'était pas le seul à respirer un tout petit peu plus rapidement. « Disons vingt minutes. »

Sam n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, il n'avait donné qu'un petit baiser la nuit précédente puis Dean avait sauté dans le siège conducteur et avait entrepris de l'embrasser plutôt profondément. Mais maintenant il ressentait le besoin d'être celui qui embrassait, et ces lèvres, les lèvres de _son frère_, le rendaient fou. Il se pencha d'un ou deux centimètres et engloutit la bouche de Dean avec la sienne, prenant immédiatement le dessus, caressant cette courbe parfaite avec sa langue avant d'être accepté et emmené dans la chaleur accueillante.

Pas de chaste baiser cette fois-ci, les mains de Dean glissèrent rapidement autour de sa taille et s'enfoncèrent sous ses couches de vêtements, et avant que Sam ne s'en rende compte l'une de ses mains tenait la nuque de son frère et l'autre son derrière. Ils se bécotèrent comme des adolescents jusqu'à ce qu'une asphyxie imminente ne les force à se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration.

« Nom de Dieu, » haleta Dean, les yeux vitreux.

Sam observa les lèvres bien ravagées avec satisfaction, fier du fait que même dans cette explosion de passion il ait fait attention à ne pas trop faire pression sur la blessure qui entachait la lèvre inférieure. Les mains de Dean avaient trouvé la ceinture du jean de Sam et il l'attirait vers le lit et, pendant un pas ou deux, Sam se laissa entraîner, avant que son esprit ne se remette en place.

« Dean, non, » protesta-t-il. « Le pendentif, la malédiction. Tes attaques, » réussit-il à dire désespérément, repoussant la main qui saisissait le bouton de sa braguette.

Dean grimaça. « Ooh, Sam. »

« Allez, » répondit Sam, se détachant de l'emprise de Dean et reculant d'un pas, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. « Tu ne veux pas une autre crise, si ? Nous devons faire avancer ça. »

« Fait chier, » marmonna Dean. « Stupide cerveau. »

* * *

New Moon était assez typique dans son genre, dans sa vitrine des dream catchers étaient pendus et des pentagrammes argentés étaient accrochés côte à côte avec des herbes séchées et des crânes sculptés dans la pierre. Dean décida d'aller chercher du café au Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue pendant que Sam posait quelques-unes des ses questions prétendument innocentes. Au moment où le plus grand sortit du magasin, Dean était assis sur le capot et sirotait son café noir en soupirant avec appréciation.

Sam accepta son café au lait et souleva le couvercle. « Mec, tu ne vas jamais croire ça. »

« Tu as trouvé notre culte ? »

« Ce ne sont pas juste des cultistes, mec. Ce sont des joueurs de jeux vidéo. »

« C'est quoi ça encore ? »

« Des joueurs sataniques. Genre jeux de rôle ? Donjons et Dragons ? »

Dean parut sceptique. « Quoi, comme cette histoire de dé à dix côtés ? »

« Ouais. Ce ne sont pas des Satanistes, ils font juste semblant de l'être. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi sûr qu'ils sont nos voleurs de bijoux ? »

« Ah, c'est eux. Apparemment ils font une sorte de rassemblement ce soir. Regarde ça. » Sam tendit un flyer jaune criard imprimé en grosses lettres da ns une police de style Halloween.

Dean le parcourut, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « Un flyer ? Des Satanistes avec des flyers ? » La feuille annonçait un _**Rassemblement Magique **_cette nuit-là, _**pour distribuer les objets de pouvoir**_. « Mec ils plaisantent avec ces conneries. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _**Rassemblez-vous au Trône des Ténèbres **_? »

« Apparemment c'est leur repaire. La gentille vendeuse avec les boucles d'oreille en lames de rasoir et la toile d'araignée tatouée sur le cou m'a donné cette invitation personnelle. Tu ne devineras jamais où c'est. »

« Hum, à l'endroit où on stockait la viande dans un sinistre entrepôt abandonné ? »

« Bien essayé, mais non. Essaie la maison de Todd au bord de la plage sur Shoreline Drive. »

Dean rendit le flyer à Sam, secouant la tête et rigolant. « Des Satanistes californiens, » s'émerveilla-t-il. « Tu paries combien qu'ils ne portent pas de robes, mais des shorts de surfer noirs ? »

« Ah non, » contesta Sam avec un sourire en coin. « Ce sont des Satanistes de RPG. Je prédis des robes noires, des pentagrammes en argent et des bougies dégoulinantes à foison. »

Dean mit ses lunettes. « Ça a l'air d'être de la rigolade. Allons-y. »

* * *

« Ok, j'ai compté six gars, un baril de bière et ce qui ressemble à un paquet de poulet frit préparé. » Dean enleva ses jumelles et fit un sourire en coin à son frère. « Qui prépare des repas pour un Rituel Sataniste ? »

« Les gens qui vivent dans une maison sur la plage à un million de dollars, » dit Sam, la tête penchée au-dessus du coffre de l'Impala. « Ha hah ! » dit-il triomphalement, sortant deux boîtes métalliques.

« Est-ce que ce sont… ? » dit Dean avec un enchantement naissant, tendant la main pour en prendre une.

« Des grenades fumigènes, » dit Sam avec un sourire en voyant la joie enfantine de son frère. « Nous les avons eues de Caleb quand nous avons renouvelé notre matériel le mois dernier. »

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais que Dieu le bénisse et tous ceux qui croisent son chemin, » dit Dean avec révérence. « J'ai toujours voulu lancer un de ces trucs. »

« Tu étais impatient d'avoir une chance de les utiliser, » confirma Sam, se penchant contre l'arrière de la voiture et rigolant. « Mec, tu ressembles à un gamin le jour de Noël. »

Dean lui lança un sourire malicieux. « On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi en tout cas, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam sentit ses joues rougir et se retourna rapidement vers le coffre. « Ok, je pense que nous allons utiliser de la chevrotine à l'intérieur, nous ne voulons tuer personne même si ça ne me dérangerait pas de bombarder de plomb quelques derrières de gamins juste pour le principe. »

« Amène-en, » s'enthousiasma Dean, fourrant la grenade dans la poche de sa veste et acceptant les munitions. « Hé, je connais ça, » dit-il joyeusement en ouvrant le canon, en vérifiant le viseur et en remettant tout en place.

Sam rangea sa grenade et vérifia sa propre arme. « On devrait vraiment attendre jusqu'à ce soir, » dit-il avec incertitude, plissant les yeux vers les dunes qui menaient à la grande maison de plage. « Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions que les bijoux sont là. »

« Pas question, Sam, nous devons faire ça maintenant. »

« Dean – »

« Non, Sam, je suis sérieux. Si l'horloge de mon cerveau est à l'heure alors cet après-midi je danserai le fandango dans cette chambre d'hôtel minable. Et après je ne serai bon à rien pendant des heures. »

Sam poussa un profond soupir. « Je sais, » dit-il. « Mais je ne vais pas nous amener là-dedans à l'aveuglette. » Il fronça les sourcils en ayant une idée rapide. « Et si je partais en éclaireur ? Pour voir si je peux jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? »

Dean refusa fermement. « Trop dangereux. C'est pas parce que ces types ressemblent à un tas d'abrutis que ça les rend moins fous. Souviens-toi qu'ils ont cambriolé le musée. »

« Seulement parce que nous ne l'avons pas cambriolé en premier, » se sentit obligé de souligner Sam.

« Et ils ont frappé ce vieil homme à la tête. »

« Je suppose. »

« Écoute, » dit Dean pensivement. « Voilà ce que je pense. L'endroit est en pleines préparations pour l'évènement Sataniste de la saison, juste ? Nous n'avons qu'à entrer dans la maison, trouver quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être intégré et le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise où sont les bijoux. » Dean s'arrêta et prit un air innocent. « Quoi ? »

Sam se contenta de le faire baisser les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Très bien, » soupira Dean. « On le _menace_ de le tabasser. Mauviette. Ensuite on brise le ruby, on lance quelques grenades fumigènes et on se tire de là. En s'arrêtant seulement pour appeler les flics pour qu'ils ramènent leur cul, on retourne au motel pour des heures de sexe sans interruption, suivies par du poulet frit pour le dîner. D'accord ? »

Sam ricanait vers la fin, surtout en entendant le « d'accord » plein d'espoir. Il secoua la tête.

« Pas de poulet frit ? » dit Dean d'un air déconfit.

« Non, c'est bon pour le poulet, » rit Sam. « Et le reste du plan a l'air plutôt bon aussi, sauf que, est-ce que nous aurons vraiment besoin des grenades ? »

« Me-ec, » appela Dean comme si c'était évident. « Bien sûr que oui. N'essaie pas de m'enlever mes grenades maintenant, mec. »

« Je n'y penserais même pas. »

Dean plissa le nez et Sam ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et d'attraper son épaule.

« Et le sexe sans interruption ? » dit Dean, son sourire s'effaçant. « Quelles sont nos chances pour ça, à ton avis ? »

Sam reprit son sérieux. « Si les attaques reviennes nous irons chez le médecin. Nous arrangerons ça. »

Dean acquiesça mais son regard était toujours interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sam, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite. »

« Moi non plus, » admit Dean à voix basse. « C'est juste que – je ne peux pas imaginer que ce sentiment s'en aille. Je ne peux pas imaginer le vouloir. J'ai peur. »

Sam resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Dean, attirant son frère dans une étreinte confortable. « Tout ira bien, » murmura-t-il, espérant en être aussi sûr.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que je détestais l'autre Dean ? » dit faiblement Dean dans son cou.

« Ne vois pas les choses comme ça, » dit Sam, repoussant son frère et le regardant dans les yeux. « Bientôt tu seras à nouveau entier, Dean. Et nous serons toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Dis-moi encore que tu ne le regrettes pas, » dit Dean avec urgence.

« Je ne le regrette pas, » lui assura Sam.

Dean lui rendit son regard et pendant un long moment ils restèrent là, enfermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se fixant. Curieusement Sam avait l'impression que Dean essayait de le mémoriser, comme s'il tentait d'imprimer cet instant et ces sentiments dans son esprit, dans sa mémoire.

« Quoi qu'il arrive dans la prochaine heure, » murmura Dean. « Je veux que tu le saches. La nuit dernière tu m'as sorti de l'obscurité, Sam. Quoi que je dise ou fasse quand ma mémoire reviendra, souviens-toi-en. Je t'aime. »

Sam déglutit avec difficulté. « Je t'aime aussi, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et cette fois-ci aucun ne fut l'embrasseur ou l'embrassé, ils se rencontrèrent simplement quelque part au milieu.

* * *

« Faisons ce truc. »

* * *

Un homme en bleu de travail entretenait le gazon qui descendait sur le côté de la maison et le bruit couvrait tous les bruits qu'ils auraient pu faire sur le chemin bétonné. On était en pleine journée, la pluie était partie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant au-dessus d'eux.

C'était étrange, de faire ça en pleine journée, sans les ombres familières de la nuit qui servaient de camouflage. Sam se demanda si Dean le sentait aussi lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Elle s'ouvrit sous sa main mais il y avait des voix à l'intérieur et Dean lui lança un regard inquiet tandis qu'ils se glissaient doucement à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient dans une cuisine largement carrelée, brillante d'argent et de plans de travail luisants. Une voix, féminine, retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et ils passèrent rapidement une porte pour se retrouver dans ce qui s'avéra être un profond garde-manger. Sam sentit une goutte de sueur lui parcourir le dos. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que tout pouvait mal tourner à tout moment et il essaya de signifier à Dean d'arrêter, mais la voix s'évanouissait déjà et son frère jeta un œil à l'extérieur.

« Allons-y, » siffla-t-il, et les fusils levés ils traversèrent la cuisine jusqu'au couloir. Dos au mur ils suivirent le passage bleu et froid jusqu'au centre de la maison. Puis, sans prévenir un homme en robe de chambre sortit par une porte devant eux et ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

Dean fut sur lui en un instant, la main sur sa bouche, l'arme pressée d'un air menaçant contre son sternum.

« Fais un seul bruit et tu verras des étoiles pendant une semaine, » siffla-t-il et les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent sous la main de Dean. Il était petit et trapu, mais jeune, peut-être sur ses dix-neuf ou vingt ans, avec des cheveux clairs et une poignée de taches de rousseur sur le nez.

Sam se pencha près de lui, menaçant. « Où sont les bijoux ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux et secoua la tête du mieux qu'il le pouvait sous l'emprise de Dean.

« La Collection Brackett, » dit Dean, appuyant encore plus le fusil jusqu'à ce que l'homme grimace. « Crois-moi, mon vieux, tu ne veux pas te frotter à nous en ce moment. Emmène-nous aux bijoux ou sinon. »

Sam lui lança un regard et Dean haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure menace, mais ça fit l'affaire, l'adolescent tremblait de la tête aux pieds et il cligna rapidement des yeux à nouveau avant d'acquiescer.

« Dans quelle direction ? » aboya Dean et l'homme montra une direction du doigt en tremblant, titubant lorsque Dean le tourna et le poussa devant eux le long du couloir.

« Le bureau, » dit l'homme sous la main relâchée de Dean et Dean fit un signe de tête à Sam et se recula légèrement avec l'otage, tandis que Sam se préparait puis poussait la porte et se précipitait à l'intérieur, l'arme levée.

La pièce était vide et Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement en faisant signe à Dean et ils malmenèrent l'otage pour le faire entrer, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

« Où ? » dit Dean, rapprochant l'adolescent de lui et plongeant son regard dans ses yeux effrayés. Puis il relâcha délibérément sa main.

« Le tiroir du bureau, » haleta l'homme, les yeux dilatés par la peur. « S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal, c'était juste un jeu, vous savez. »

Sam était au bureau, attrapant prudemment la poignée en cuivre usée sur le bois polis et tirant précautionneusement. Un paquet enroulé dans du velours noir était négligemment posé dans le tiroir autrement vide et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sans hésiter il sortit le tiroir et fit tomber son contenu sur le sol recouvert de carreaux en ardoise.

Dean et l'otage regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés le velours se défaire et de l'or vieilli et luisant se répandre sur la surface dure. Et là, mêlé à eux se trouvait le pendentif du Ruby de Sang, dont la couleur rendait justice à son nom.

« Fais-le, » dit Dean laconiquement, croisant le regard de Sam pendant un long moment. Puis Sam sortit le petit et lourd maillet de sa veste et l'écrasa sur la pierre.

Le ruby était dur, mais il n'eut pas à le réduire en mille morceaux pour briser la Malédiction, en un coup la pierre se fendit et il y eut comme un soupir tandis que les papiers sur le bureau s'agitaient, que les rideaux sur les portes vitrées coulissantes se froissaient et qu'un vent semblait balayer la pièce.

Puis tout s'immobilisa.

* * *

« Ça a marché ? » demanda Sam avec urgence. « Hein ? Dean ? »

Dean leva la tête et tourna un regard si bouillant vers Sam que le plus jeune faillit reculer.

« Disons-le comme ça, Sam. Quand on sortira d'ici, je vais te botter le cul. »

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va appeler les flics ? » demanda timidement Sam alors qu'ils retournaient à la voiture.

« Après qu'il ait fini de pisser dans son pantalon ? » Dean atteignit la voiture et ouvrit le coffre, jetant le fusil à l'arrière. « Non, je pense qu'il va jeter ces bijoux ringards dans l'océan et retourner à sa vie de gosse de riche pourri. »

« J'imagine que la Malédiction est brisée alors. »

« Ouais, » dit Dean, se retournant et souriant sarcastiquement. « Un autre travail bien fait. Des cookies et du lait pour tout le monde. »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. « Écoute, Dean, » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air raisonnable.

« À quoi tu pensais, bordel ? » La voix de Dean était comme un coup de fouet et Sam tressaillit. Il ne devrait pas en être surpris, il l'avait vu venir.

« Est-ce qu'on est obligés de faire ça tout de suite ? » implora-t-il, espérant qu'un peu de temps et de distance refroidirait un peu l'humeur furieuse de Dean.

« Quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment pour faire ça, Sam ? » gronda Dean. « À toi de me le dire. Quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment pour discuter de la foutue pagaille que tu as mise dans nos vies ? »

« Je faisais juste ce qui me semblait bon à ce moment-là. »

« Ce qui te _semblait _bon ? » dit Dean avec incrédulité. « Dans quel univers est-ce que ça aurait pu sembler bon ? »

Sam resta bravement sur sa position. « Tu sais. Tu étais là. »

« Ah, non, » le prévint Dean. « Tu ne me mettras pas ça sur le dos, Sam. Je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Je ne savais pas ce que je foutais ! »

Sam baissa vivement la tête, le reconnaissant. « Je sais ça. »

« Tu as pris les décisions pour nous deux, Sam, et ça dépassait de beaucoup les limites. »

« Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. »

Dean s'approcha, inclinant la tête et essayant de croiser le regard de son frère. « Tu ne pouvais pas _penser _à ça ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix cinglante. « Alors à quoi tu pouvais penser, Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête au juste ? »

« Tu avais besoin de moi, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque. « Tu avais besoin de moi et je pouvais te donner ça. » Il leva les yeux, croisant enfin le regard de Dean. « Je voulais te donner ça. »

« Mais tu es mon frère, Sam, » dit Dean lourdement. « Comment tu as pu oublier ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié. » La voix de Sam n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Je ne l'ai pas oublié une seconde. »

Dean le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « Alors quel genre de fils de pute tordu ça fait de toi ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il d'un air désolé. « C'est juste que… J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour arranger les choses à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons, mec ? Briser les règles, passer sur les tabous ? Quoi qu'il en coûte pour finir le travail ? Je suis resté stoïque et je t'ai regardé briser les règles pendant des mois. Je t'ai laissé prendre soin de moi pendant des mois. Eh bien cette fois c'était à mon tour de prendre soin de toi. Et de briser les règles qu'il fallait briser, quelles qu'elles soient, pour le faire. »

« Bon sang, Sammy. Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par ne pas respecter les passages cloutés ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sam, déchiré entre rire hystérique et larmes, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Dean s'avança et le bouscula, violemment, et Sam trébucha contre la voiture. « Il y a des règles qu'on ne brise pas, Sam ! Des limites qu'on ne dépasse pas ! »

Sam laissa échapper un rire amer, détestant ça, détestant cette douleur dans sa poitrine et la douleur dans les yeux de Dean. « Des règles ? Pour les Winchester ? Quelle règle ne pouvons-nous pas briser ? Donne-m-en une ? »

« L'inceste, » répliqua Dean, le regard noir.

Sam secoua la tête dans un déni instinctif. « Non, tu sais quoi ? L'inceste peut aller se faire voir. Et toi aussi, ce qui est à peu près la même chose, je suppose. C'est juste une autre règle, Dean, et nous les avons brisées toute nos vies. Des limites ? Nous les dépassons sans hésiter. »

« Pas celle-là ! » rugit Dean. « C'est trop important, Sam, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est le reste de nos vies ! » La voix de Dean s'adoucit et il se rapprocha, comme s'il essayait de montrer sa sincérité. « Le reste de nos vies, Sammy. Nous devons vivre avec ça. »

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de Sam au surnom d'enfance. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Dean ne l'avait pas une seule fois appelé comme ça quand il souffrait d'amnésie. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de Sammy.

« Je comptais sur toi pour prendre soin de moi et de toi… » Dean s'interrompit comme si les mots étaient trop pour lui.

Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer. « J'ai bel et bien pris soin de toi, » réussit-il à articuler. « Et oui, j'ai ignoré le fait que tu n'avais pas toute ta tête pour y consentir, parce que je n'étais pas sûr sur le moment que tu redeviendrais jamais toi-même. Je ne savais pas si nous allions trouver ces foutus bijoux, je ne savais pas si tu allais me quitter ou t'écrouler et mourir au milieu d'une attaque. »

Dean secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, » dit-il, l'air perplexe.

Sam le regarda d'un air suppliant. « Tu ne te souviens pas de comment c'était ? »

« Non, » dit Dean fermement, s'éloignant, secouant la tête. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Sam s'écarta de la voiture. « De sentir ça, Dean ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'à quel point tu avais besoin de moi ? »

« Arrête ! » dit Dean, se retournant, empoignant la chemise de Sam et le poussant contre le côté de la voiture. « Arrête d'en parler. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! » dit Sam d'un air misérable. « Tu as commencé, Dean, et c'est ce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer. »

« Ce n'étais pas _moi _! » rétorqua Dean, l'air furieux. « Va te faire voir, Sam, tu sais ça ! »

La colère de Sam s'évanouit. Les jointures de Dean s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine et le côté de la voiture était dur contre son dos, mais il ne pouvait sentir que le vide. « C'était toi, » rectifia-t-il calmement. « Tu ne comprends pas, Dean ? Tu te souvenais de tout sauf de moi. Et même là tu m'aimais. »

Dean le fit baisser les yeux pendant un instant avant de s'écarter de lui avec dégoût. « Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça, » railla-t-il. « Ouais, je me souviens. Je me souviens de ta tête quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. »

Sam grimaça.

« Et tu as raison, Sam, j'ai peut-être oublié qui j'étais mais c'était toujours moi. Un chien et un obsédé, tu te souviens ? Plutôt dépravé ? Tu crois que je ne savais pas exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour que l'affaire soit dans le sac ? »

Sam serra la mâchoire. « Ne dis pas ça. »

« Parce que c'est tout ce que t'étais pour moi, mec. Juste un bon coup avec de superbes épaules et des abdos à mourir. Juste une autre aventure potentielle d'une nuit et j'en ai eu plus que tu n'as mangé de repas faits maison. Littéralement. »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, » nia Sam, son estomac se retournant.

« Comment tu le saurais au juste ? » dit sarcastiquement Dean.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, » réussit à articuler Sam à travers sa douleur.

« Hah ! » Dean rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Comme si je n'avais jamais dit ça avant. »

Et maintenant Sam attrapait Dean, d'une main, le retournant vivement et le poussant violemment contre la voiture si durement que son souffle quitta ses poumons d'un coup. Ses poings étaient serrés, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait essayé de se reposer sur ses certitudes pendant tout ce temps, tentant de se reposer sur les mots que Dean lui adressait, _bon sang_, est-ce que c'était il y a seulement une heure ? Mais maintenant à la vive lumière du soleil il pouvait voir tout ça sous son vrai jour.

Dean avait raison. Il avait perdu l'esprit. Ça avait pratiquement été du viol pour l'amour de Dieu. Et Sam avait été si volontaire, n'est-ce pas, si enthousiaste à grimper sous les couvertures, à sentir les mains de son frère sur lui. Dean avait raison. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui au juste ?

L'amour ? Quelle foutue blague.

L'expression provocante de Dean s'effaça devant ses yeux et subitement Sam ne put plus supporter ça. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était mort et il avait cette horrible sensation d'enlisement qui lui donnait l'impression que cette chose était sa relation avec la seule personne sur terre qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

Pire que ça, il commençait à réaliser qu'il était celui qui l'avait tuée.

Relâchant son poing Sam libéra son frère, tendant de trouver ses mots et réalisant qu'il n'en avait aucun. Dean le fixait toujours mais à présent la colère sur son visage avait disparu et il n'y avait qu'une profonde douleur que Sam ne put supporter. Voulant échapper à l'accusation qui semblait le brûler, Sam se retourna et courut vers les dunes.

Le vent lui donnait l'impression de rentrer dans ses oreilles et l'air marin semblait emplir sa gorge. Mais il savait malgré tout que Dean ne l'appela pas.

* * *

Sam se réveilla avec une sensation d'engourdissement et de froid et se demanda où diable il pouvait bien être. Le sable dans son dos était froid et il leva sa tête de ses genoux, se retrouvant à fixer l'éclat du coucher du soleil sur l'eau. La brise du soir était rafraîchissante et un chien aboya au loin, des enfants l'appelèrent et les fragments de leurs rires dérivèrent jusqu'à ce petit coin calme au milieu des dunes.

Des souvenirs filtrèrent et Sam émit un grognement au fond de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire au juste maintenant ? Les clés de l'hôtel étaient toujours dans sa poche, s'enfonçant dans sa hanche à travers le tissu bien lavé de son jean. Mais Dean l'attendrait-il là-bas ? Sam savait qu'il n'en voudrait pas à son frère s'il se contentait de prendre ses affaires et de se tirer. Pourquoi traînerait-il dans le coin ? Pour un frère sur lequel il ne pouvait même pas compter pour veiller sur lui ?

Courbaturé, fatigué et ayant froid, Sam marcha à travers les dunes jusqu'au rivage où il se tint pendant de longs moments, regardant l'océan agité. Il se souvenait qu'il adorait la plage étant enfant. Une année Papa avait été alité à Galveston et ils étaient restés dans cette cabane près du rivage. Lui et Dean avaient couru librement, vêtus seulement de jeans déchirés toute la journée. Malgré la douleur dans son cœur il put sourire à ce souvenir, lui brûlant et pelant, Dean dorant et ayant des taches de rousseur partout. Ils avaient ramassé du bois flotté et dans la soirée Papa était sorti en boitillant et s'était assis avec eux autour du feu, grillant des saucisses en boîte et s'enfilant des Dr Pepper (1).

Sans penser consciemment, Sam commença à marcher. Le rivage le ramènerait à la ville, au motel. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Dean y serait-il ? Probablement. Même maintenant Sam ne pouvait imaginer un scénario où Dean prendrait la voiture et le laisserait. Pas à moins qu'il ne veuille qu'il le fasse.

Et Sam savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, il ne voulait pas ça du tout. Peu importe qu'il se sente mal ou coupable, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Dean de cette façon. Dans l'amertume, dans la colère et pour des années sans se parler. Une fois dans une vie était suffisante.

_« Quoi que je dise ou fasse quand ma mémoire reviendra, souviens-toi-en. Je t'aime. »_

Le chagrin le parcourut et il prit une douloureuse inspiration. Ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal, que les mots de Dean n'aient été qu'un mensonge. Ça avait semblait tellement réel sur le moment. Même maintenant, en rétrospective, il était dur de croire que ça n'avait été que des paroles en l'air pour l'embobiner. Alors que juste la nuit précédente Dean s'était penché sur lui, l'avait touché aussi tendrement, avait essayé de l'embrasser. Il y avait eu des larmes dans ses yeux, l'une avait coulé sur sa joue. Sa voix quand il avait demandé comment il pouvait aimer Sam autant, alors qu'il était la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir…

Sam s'arrêta, levant la tête comme un chien reniflant l'air. Non, ça n'avait pas été un mensonge. Ces mots, ses larmes, cette petite confession brisée. Dean ne se souvenait peut-être pas de Sam mais il était toujours Dean et Sam connaissait Dean. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque sur cette planète.

Sam inclina la tête, étouffant un juron. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Dean. Et ce qu'il savait de Dean c'était que son frère préfèrerait être mis en pièce par des chevaux sauvages plutôt que d'admettre quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'apparenter à des sentiments. Pour que Dean soit là, dise ça, verse une larme…

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

_« Quoi que je dise ou fasse quand ma mémoire reviendra… »_

Et Dean avait dû avoir une petite idée, un genre de pressentiment de comment ça pourrait être quand il retrouverait la mémoire. De comment il pourrait essayer de nier ces sentiments.

_« …souviens-toi-en. Je t'aime. »_

Mais Sam ne s'en était pas souvenu, il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours avec Dean, il s'était laissé berner comme il s'était toujours laissé berner – par un autre mauvais tour, une autre provocation. _« Dégonflé. »_

Oh, Dean savait parfaitement sur quels boutons appuyer, et il avait appuyé, mais ça n'avait pas été la nuit dernière, quand la vérité et la sincérité de ce qu'ils avaient tous deux ressenti était aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau entre eux. Ça avait été cet après-midi, quand la vérité était trop tranchante et amère pour Dean et il avait fait ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il l'avait repoussée, évitée, jusqu'à ce que Sam se noie dans sa propre culpabilité et dans sa propre honte et oublie que tout avait commencé avec Dean, avec ce qu'il voulait et ce dont il avait besoin.

Les lumières de la ville étaient droit devant lui et Sam se rendit compte qu'il marchait et trottinait à la fois en quittant la plage et en traversant le chemin qui menait à la piste principale. Lorsqu'il atteignit la route principale il courait, ses chaussures heurtant le trottoir, les gens autour de lui le regardant. Il ne pensait qu'à atteindre le motel avant que Dean ne s'en aille, à lui parler, à l'attraper si nécessaire et à le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il écoute.

Sam atteignit le panneau du motel et l'attrapa, se penchant jusqu'à la taille et haletant avec difficulté tandis que des quantités égales de joie et de peur le parcouraient. L'Impala noire était garée directement devant leur chambre.

Dean était toujours là.

Après les kilomètres qu'il avait parcourus pour arriver là ces derniers pas furent les plus difficiles de sa vie. Quand il fit rentrer sa clé dans la serrure, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Sam s'arrêta brusquement, stoppé par ce qu'il vit dans ces grands yeux expressifs. L'amour dans les yeux de son frère, la peur, le pur soulagement. Il ferma ses propres yeux pendant un instant, sentant la panique se transformer en calme certitude. Ils surmonteraient ça, lui et son frère. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Dean s'était fermé, ses yeux étaient devenus froids, sa bouche était maintenant une ligne mince, mais Sam savait ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Ça lui disait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ça leur ferait surmonter ça.

« Je croyais que tu serais parti, » dit Sam, s'écroulant presque sur l'encadrement de la porte tandis que le soulagement le traversait.

« Je me demandais si tu allais revenir, » dit Dean calmement.

Sam ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et traversa la pièce, se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit opposé à son frère.

« Dean, » murmura Sam, brisant le silence.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, » l'interrompit Dean d'un ton catégorique. « À propos du fait que tu n'étais qu'une aventure d'une nuit. »

« Je sais, » reconnut Sam doucement.

Dean secoua la tête avec des yeux vides. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sam. Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons surmonter ça. »

« On a surmonté pire, » lui rappela Sam et Dean lui lança un regard incrédule, ses yeux humides écarquillés.

« Pire que ça ? Donne-moi une chose que nous avons surmontée qui était pire que ça ? »

« Moi te quittant, » dit simplement Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je t'ai dit que je comprenais pourquoi tu es parti. Que j'ai fini par comprendre en tout cas. »

« Je sais. Et c'était la bonne chose à faire pour moi à l'époque, » convint Sam fermement. « Mais la compréhension ne rend pas ça plus facile à pardonner, si ? Ça ne fait pas disparaître la douleur. »

Dean croisa son regard. « Peut-être pas, » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Nous en sommes revenus, Dean. Nous pouvons revenir de ça. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une question de pardon, Sam. » Dean sourit d'un air désolé. « Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand-chose pour lequel je ne te pardonnerais pas. »

Sam considéra la question. « Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il finalement. C'était reconnaître les sentiments de Dean, et y consentir également. Ça marchait dans les deux sens. Il soutint le regard de Dean pendant un instant et sut que son frère l'avait compris.

« C'est comprendre qui me pose problème, » dit Dean prudemment. « Et pas seulement ton rôle dans l'histoire. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Parce que tu avais raison, Sam. Tu avais raison. J'étais aussi furieux contre moi-même que contre toi. J'ai commencé tout ça. Tu n'y aurais jamais pensé sans moi. »

« Tu avais raison aussi, Dean, » admit Sam, la honte lui brûlant les joues. « Tu me faisais confiance et j'ai trahi cette confiance. »

Dean acquiesça. « Ouais, en quelque sorte. Mais je comprends pourquoi, Sammy. Comme tu disais, j'étais là. Et je sais que ce n'était pas juste… » il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais. »

_Du sexe,_ comprit Sam. « Ouais. »

« Je sais qu'il y avait vraiment… » Et sa façon de se tortiller montra le plus clairement possible que sa seule envie était d'échapper à cette conversation. « Tu sais. »

_De l'amour_, comprit Sam. « Ouais, » convint-il, croisant le regard de Dean et tentant de montrer combien il y avait eu de _tu sais_.

Dean rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. « Bon sang, » marmonna-t-il. « Comment on a fait pour en arriver là de toute façon ? D'où ça sortait, Sammy ? Parce que je jure devant Dieu que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour toi avant. Sauf que ça a dû être le cas, pas vrai ? Parce que c'était juste là sous la surface prêt à exploser dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. »

« Imagine ce que je ressens, » dit Sam avec ardeur, le pur soulagement de voir la direction qu'avait prise la conversation le rendant plus léger. « Je jouais la carte de la noblesse et du respect de tes sentiments délicats en me disant que j'allais enfin te rendre quelque chose, et tout ce que j'ai fini par faire c'est te prendre quelque chose. Une fois de plus. » Il grimaça. « Désolé pour ça, Dean. »

« C'est bon, » Dean haussa les épaules. « Tu… » Il s'interrompit, paraissant un peu mal à l'aise, une pointe de rougeur sur le nez. « Tu sais que ça ne peut pas se reproduire pourtant, hein ? Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu veux, je dis juste, eh bien… tu sais. Hein ? »

Sam sentit un coup à sa poitrine et il acquiesça, serrant la mâchoire contre la soudaine et rapide douleur. Bien sûr qu'il savait ça, bien sûr. Une heure plus tôt il croyait qu'il allait perdre son frère pour de bon, rien n'était pire que de risquer de mettre fin à cette relation.

Mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la douceur confortable de ce matin-là. La façon dont Dean s'était approché de lui. Comment c'était de pouvoir juste se pencher et capturer les lèvres de son frère avec les siennes…

Hier il avait hâte de retrouver son Dean, et maintenant il était là, complet, entier une fois de plus. À présent Sam désirait revoir cet autre Dean, qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait puis lui avait fait entrevoir un tout nouveau monde.

L'ironie, ça craignait.

« Sam ? » dit Dean, un début de panique sur le visage. Sam lui lança un sourire de travers pour le rassurer.

« Je sais, » dit-il fermement. « Je sais bien, Dean. »

Dean paraissait dubitatif. « T'es sûr ? Parce que tu avais l'air un peu dans les nuages il y a une seconde. »

« Je suis juste content de ne pas avoir tout gâché, » dit Sam, révélant une partie de la vérité. Il ne mentirait pas à Dean, mais il allait retomber dans une vieille habitude et ne pas tout partager avec lui. Il était plutôt évident que son frère ne pourrait pas supporter beaucoup plus ce soir. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il voulait dire. Devait dire.

Dean parut soulagé. « Ouais, eh bien, comme je disais. Tu n'es pas le seul. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ta confiance. Je ne peux même pas plaider l'ignorance pour cette fois, je l'ai fait et je savais ce que je faisais. Mais… » Sam s'arrêta pendant une seconde. Devrait-il laisser les choses comme elles étaient ? Dean était déjà beaucoup plus calme, peut-être qu'il devrait juste laisser tomber. Mais quelque chose le poussait, quelque chose que lui et Dean avaient tous les deux dit plus tôt. Il avait besoin de dire ça, alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Mais je ne peux pas regretter… je ne peux simplement pas me résoudre à regretter la nuit dernière, Dean. » Sam baissa la tête d'un air coupable. « Je suis désolé. »

Quand Dean ne répondit pas Sam leva les yeux et perçut la question dans ses yeux que son frère ne traduirait jamais en mots. Habile à interpréter la sténographie émotionnelle qu'était la méthode de communication de son frère, Sam répondit à la question muette.

« Parce que j'imagine… que ça m'a manqué d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un, » dit-il, cherchant ses mots à tâtons pour exprimer ses sentiments vagues. « Tu m'as manqué pendant ces années où nous étions séparés. Et perdre Jess a été comme perdre la moitié de moi-même. Mais en l'espace d'un instant la nuit dernière… » Sam s'interrompit avec frustration. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'explique pas ça très bien. »

Il leva nerveusement les yeux, incertain quant à ce que Dean penserait de tout ça. Son frère fronçait les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux que Sam perçut comme reflétant ses propres sentiments. Dean essayait réellement de comprendre ce que son frère lui disait. Il en avait besoin. Enhardi par l'encouragement silencieux, Sam trouva les mots dont il avait besoin. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux.

« Pendant un moment la nuit dernière c'était comme si nous étions aussi proches que peuvent l'être deux personnes, tu sais ? J'ai eu deux amours dans ma vie, Dean, Jessica et toi. Et je vous ai tous les deux aimés. Et vous m'avez tous les deux aimé. Combien de personnes, je me le demande, peuvent ressentir ça ? Être aussi intime avec quelqu'un que tu aimes plus que ta propre vie ? J'imagine que je me sens juste chanceux. Et je ne peux pas regretter ça. »

Il y eut un long silence puis Dean prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu peux être une vraie fille parfois, tu sais ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux et ceux-ci… en disaient long.

Ils parlaient d'amour, de pardon et de compréhension. Et dans cette communication silencieuse qui les avait fait surmonter les temps les plus difficiles de leurs vies les frères se regardèrent, et pardonnèrent. Puis ils sourirent et leurs sourires s'élargirent.

« Bien, » dit Dean brusquement, se levant et tendant la main vers son sac de voyage vide. « Tirons un trait là-dessus. Je suggère qu'on fasse nos bagages et qu'on laisse ce petit motel merdique et cette petite ville merdique loin derrière nous. »

« Pas d'objection pour moi, » dit Sam, se levant avec un léger gémissement. Il sentait toujours les effets des heures de sommeil recroquevillé dans les dunes.

Dean lui lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-impatient. Il l'avait hérité de leur père. « Tu es prêt à voyager ? » demanda-t-il, ce qui dans la langue de Dean voulait dire, « je veux voyager, alors quoi que ce soit, remets-toi-en. »

« Je vais bien. Tu es sûr que tu devrais conduire ? Nous n'avons jamais été certains que ces attaques – »

« C'était la Malédiction, » coupa Dean. « En fait, Sammy, à partir de maintenant nous pouvons imputer tout ce qui est arrivé ici à cette Malédiction, ok ? »

Sam parut incertain mais commença docilement à faire ses bagages. « Tout ? »

« Tout, » dit Dean fermement.

« Et tu es vraiment sûr que nous pouvons mettre ça derrière nous ? » demanda Sam d'un air dubitatif.

« Nous le pouvons si tu arrêtes d'en parler tout le temps, » dit Dean d'un ton acerbe.

« O-k, » dit Sam, comprenant le message. Il s'arrêta juste une seconde et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que Dean fermait des fermetures Éclair ici et là, fourrant ses vêtements dans son sac, cherchant les chaussettes égarées sous la table de chevet. Même si tout était loin d'être normal. Même s'il faudrait encore longtemps avant que tout revienne à la normale. Et même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, bien que Sam ne compte pas là-dessus. Il faudrait lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il sourit parce qu'ils ne marchaient plus sur un terrain glissant. Ils avaient dépassé la première colline…

Dean se pencha en avant et l'arrière de sa chemise se souleva, exposant une parcelle de peau bronzée portant quatre marques de doigts bien distinctes. Les joues de Sam s'enflammèrent et il se détourna, se penchant sur son sac et parvenant à avoir l'air occupé.

Peut-être qu'il restait encore quelques collines à escalader.

- Epilogue -

À l'aube du jour suivant, à six cent kilomètres de là. « Maintenant je pourrais dormir, » dit Dean, soulevant le couvercle d'une tasse de café en carton et le jetant sur le tableau de bord.

« Mm, » acquiesça Sam d'une voix endormie, bien qu'il ait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à dormir. Il prit la décoction bienvenue et la sirota d'un air appréciateur.

« Alors, on trouve un motel et on s'écroule ? »

« La laverie d'abord, mec, » dit Sam, étouffant un bâillement. « Je ne peux pas passer un jour de plus à renifler tout ce que je porte. C'est dégueu. »

« On ne pourrait pas dormir avant ? »

« Allez, Dean. Je ne remettrai pas ces trucs. Soit nous lavons soit je lave plus tard en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette de bain. »

S'il avait cligné des yeux il aurait pu le manquer – le léger écarquillement des yeux de Dean, le regard qu'il lui décocha, parcourant ses épaules et descendant sur sa poitrine. Cette petite pause dans sa respiration. Il aurait seulement perçu le rosissement qui colora les joues de Dean sous sa barbe de deux jours.

Quelque chose chanta en Sam, une porte qu'il pensait fermée s'ouvrit légèrement et il vit l'éclat de quelque chose qu'il était sûr qu'ils avaient mis derrière eux.

« Ne fais pas ça, » gronda Dean et Sam lui lança un regard innocent.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Comme si tu te souvenais. »

« Je ne peux pas empêcher ce dont je me souviens, Dean, » protesta Sam, mais intérieurement il chantait toujours, une petite chanson calme.

« Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre, » ordonna Dean.

« De toute façon, je ne me souvenais pas. »

« Ah non ? »

« Je pensais. »

Dean lui lança un regard suspicieux, et il avait de quoi. « Tu pensais quoi ? »

Sam pencha la tête avec considération. « Seulement que tu es mignon quand tu rougis. »

Dean prit une expression scandalisée. « Sam ! »

Sam haussa innocemment les épaules et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Je dis ça, je dis rien, moi. »

Fin

(1) Dr Pepper : boisson gazeuse américaine sans alcool.

* * *

Alors voilà, cette fic est finie, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser comme ça, je vais traduire les deux séquelles écrites par l'auteur. Donc attendez-vous à voir arriver la suite bientôt! J'espère malgré tout que cette histoire vous a plu.


End file.
